Teacher's Pet
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: So what? I slept with my sixteen year old student and now I'm living with him. Things will be getting very interesting I can tell, I just have to try and not fall in love with him... easier said than done I suppose.
1. New Roommate

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! So if your just now joining me from Vampire's Blood then welcome back! Here is a new story I've been working on while trying to finish Vampire's Blood. I've started it a few times but never finished it, so here it is the first chapter of Teacher's Pet I hope you enjoy! Oh and be warned there is a lemon in here! Horray for lemony goodness ok, ok you guys enjoy!**

**Teacher's Pet**

** Chapter 1: New Roommate**

The first time I met him I was drunk. Not sloppy fall down on your ass, can't walk right drunk just the fun drunk. Where everything in life makes sense and its funny. I'd been with younger men before and men that were twice my age but I had never slept with a sixteen year old student of mine. Well that was until now. My boyfriend and I had just recently broken up and I was living with my oldest friend and his husband. The two of them had sex on a regular basis so when they asked to take me clubbing I was beyond thrilled. My twin sisters were currently living in the school dorms and had gotten me the job of being an English teacher so they could "watch over" me as they put it. More like keep me from having a nice stiff drink every once in a while… which had conveniently turned into everyday.

I had no intentions of leaving the bar stool I was currently parked on. The lights were so bright they hurt, there was a beach ball that was flying around and I swear if I saw another girl puke I was going to scream! The dj had his earphones mashed to his head and oh my gods I was beginning to sound like an old man! Girls had been hitting on me left and right so I decided the next person who asked me to dance, male or female I'd just go. Being bisexual allowed me to play both sides of the field. Girls were a different breed entirely but I liked how soft they were and when they weren't bitching they were pretty cool.

I felt a tug on my arm and when I turned around I was met with honey blond hair that was spiked up on every end. He was sexy as hell with black eyeliner under his eyes to make him look more exotic. It brought out those beautiful baby blues that were currently eyeing me. His lips looked swollen and his shirt which was netted with a green halter top underneath looked like it had almost been ravaged. He wore a pair of dark black skinny jeans and checkered shoes, he bit his lower lip and looked up at me tears shining in his eyes. I had to do a double take once I saw a small black leather collar around his neck, attached to that was a leash the handle in black leather the rest of it was silver chain.

"My boyfriend and I just broke up… would you like to dance?" He asked reaching out to intertwine our fingers. The chain rattled as he put the handle on his arm.

"Sure why not?" I said letting him pull me up and towards the dance floor. "Where's your ex anyway?"

Shrugging he pulled me close winding his arms around my neck. Biting his lower lip he looked up at me through hooded eyes. Wrapping his hands in my shirt he pulled me down for a kiss his tongue coming out to greet mine where I surprised him with my tongue ring. His arms wound around my neck as we broke away from our kiss. He was so graceful in the way he moved grinding his ass against my clothed erection.

I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted to grab his leash and force him home with me so that I could pound into him. We danced for a while long enough that he was thirsty by the time we stopped,I bought him a drink. He couldn't hold his alcohol very well and after two strawberry daiquiris he was pretty drunk.

I had convinced my blond haired beauty to let me come home with him, no way in hell I was taking him to Zexion's, where I planned to ravage him. Grabbing the leash he started to walk in front of me until I tugged him back the chains clanking as they drug on the ground. Halting he let me in front of him with a low bow. I was rather enjoying my submissive pet. My previous boyfriend had no interest when I tried to spice up our sex life.

"What's your name Kitten?" I asked pulling him down an alleyway where I stole another heated kiss.

Running my hands up his smooth stomach I tweaked the pink nipples that lay underneath. Breath hitched in his throat he let out a breathy moan before answering me. "Roxas."

Tugging the leash hard he let out another loud moan, I couldn't stop myself from pulling him until he was sitting on his knees. Tugging on the zipper of my jeans I reached into my boxers and pulled my already hard erection out. Hissing as the cool night air hit the tip I saw Roxas eye it hungrily.

"Go on Kitten," I said running my fingers through his hair. "Open your mouth." Obeying me I snapped my hips shoving my cock into his awaiting mouth. "Fuck Roxas!" His mouth was warm and inviting as he relaxed his throat taking me in as much as he could. Pulling out he tongued the slit making me grip his hair hard scratching the scalp. His mouth was skillful as he sucked on the tip of my cock hard. Bobbing his head he moaned sending delicious vibrations down the length of my arousal.

Groaning I tugged his hair forcing his head back he moaned again louder at the rough treatment. Forcing him to deep throat me my knees began to shake and threatened to buckle under the pressure. My hips began moving to a rhythm all their own as I started to fuck my Kitten's face. He only groaned wrapping his hands around my legs to keep himself steady. It wasn't long before I came with a strangled moan. Nails dug into my legs as I continued fucking my Kitten's face. Pulling back he fell back sitting on his legs panting with a trail of saliva and cum running down his face.

Tucking myself back into my pants I zipped them back up before grabbing the leash and forcing him up. We weren't far from his house and it only took us about fifteen minutes to get there as we stumbled up the porch kissing each other and feeling each other up. I had already learned that Roxas loved having his nipples teased and he was quiet ticklish.

I couldn't stop pushing him up against walls to get a taste of my blond haired prize, and he didn't seem to mind. Lifting him up in my arms he wrapped his legs around my waist, we managed to get the door open somehow and I he guided me to the nearest bedroom. Throwing him on the plush sheets I got right to work pulling his shirt off, he managed to convince me to keep the lights off because he was shy.

There was enough light from the moon that I was able to get him naked and admire his sexy body. Even in the dim lighting there was something about his side that bothered me, it looked a shade darker than the rest of his skin but I didn't pay much attention to it as I pulled his pants off.

Grabbing the leashes handle I put that on the bedpost to keep him from squirming around. Climbing on the bed I grabbed his hardened cock in my hand and started to lightly pump it. I watched him arch his back as he clawed at the collar and leash that bound him to the bed. "Name... What's your name? I want... want to know what... I'll be screaming later..." He panted as I leaned down to lick at the heavy sac.

"Axel... got it memorized?" I asked stopping long enough to tap my temple. Pulling my hands away I waited until he gave me some kind of confirmation before I continued my exploration.

Leaning down I licked a trail from his sac up to the tip of his cock. Panting he gripped the sheets tightly trying to force my mouth onto him. "Bad Kitten!" I growled nipping his inner thigh. Slowly I made my way back to his cock slowly sucking on the tip my tongue darting out to flick at the slit making sure to rub the barbell of my tongue ring against it.

Pulling away I kissed the tip before moving up his chest stopping to flick my tongue in his navel. He moaned loudly his hands wandering to pump at his neglected arousal. "Don't you dare cum." I breathed licking the shell of his ear.

He could only nod as I continued my venture of his body. He had muscles but not a lot and he was skinny to his nipples were a dusk pink as I lapped at one of the nubs making sure to run the barbell of tongue ring across it before taking it in my mouth. Arching his back he pressed his chest further against me where I bit the perk nipple, he only cried out in pleasure his hands moving from his cock to rest in my fiery red mane.

I wanted them raw and bleeding so I bit the nipple again this time harder, he continued yanking my hair until he moved me to the other nub that I had neglected. I gave it the same treatment using one of my fingers to roll the other I had just bit between my fingers. He was already covered in a light sheen of sweat by the time I stopped my ministrations to take my clothes off.

My jeans were becoming to tight against my dick and I was ready to fuck this blond beauty into oblivion. Eyes hooded and clouded with lust he stared at me licking his lips hungrily as I threw my shirt off and got to work on my jeans.

His hands moved down the length of his body finding his arousal and pumping it as he watched me his mouth open in a silent moan. I watched his other hand creep down to his ass, eyeing as he put two fingers in and started to stretch the tight hole. I was starting to drool just watching him work on himself. At times he would whimper the fact that I was watching seemed to turn him on even more.

Once I had discarded all of my clothes I made my way back to the bed. Hands reached out intertwining with mine as he brought me down for another sensual kiss. Pulling away I made a trail of butterfly kisses from his mouth down to his neck and under his jaw. I couldn't stop myself from biting him where his neck and shoulder met, sucking on the sensitive skin I created a large hickey. Even if he only turned out to be a one night stand I wanted him to remember me at least.

"Lube do you have any?" I questioned venturing south again. He managed a whimpered yes as I continued my assault on his body. "Get it then Kitten." I ordered moving his hand away from his cock. He whimpered and reached inside one of the drawers beside the bed pulling out a tube and tossing it to me.

Opening it up I was hit by the smell of strawberries. "So Kitten likes strawberries huh? Hmm next time I come to play I'll remember that." I responded huskily squirting a generous amount on my hands.

I would have asked if he had condoms but when my hand touched my cock I couldn't stop the hiss of pleasure that made its way out. Roxas watched as I stroked myself for a few minutes before whimpering and spreading his legs farther apart.

"So shameless Kitten." I whispered grabbing his legs and pulling him down closer to me. The chains of the leash rattled in protest as I threw his legs over my shoulders. I didn't waste time snapping my hips and burying myself to the hilt in Roxas ass.

I should have waited till he adjusted to my large length but I couldn't stop thrusting inside of the tight warm heat. "So soft Kitten, you're so soft inside. TIght your tight as fucking hell. Mmm yeah baby." I cried throwing my head back and pounding mercilessly into his tight ass.

"Axel! Oh fuck Axel! Harder!" He screamed gripping the sheets tightly. His head lolled to the side as I continued fucking him. We were both close as I continued thrusting inside of him finally reaching out to grab his own erection and pump it in time to my thrust. His toes curled as he neared his orgasm and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Hot cum spurted out landing on his chest, when a bit hit him on the face I threw my head back and moaned loudly shooting all of my cum into the tight heat surrounding me. "Axel! Oh gods Axel!" He finally screamed as I continued milking him until he was dry.

"Roxas fuck Roxas!" I groaned continuing my thrusts until my orgasm was finally over. Pulling out we continued riding out our highs of the orgasms as he curled up in my arms. Sleep overtook him fast the collar still around his neck and the leash still hanging over the bed post.

I lay there for probably an hour before getting up and pulling my clothes on. Kissing him on the forehead I made sure I covered him up before leaving. If I was going to teach class in the morning I had to get going. I made sure to leave my phone number on the empty pillow and a message stating to call me anytime.

I had long sobered up and the night air was still warm as I made my way down the street. Demyx and Zexion's apartment was small but it was quiet comfortable housing only one bedroom and a bathroom with a small kitchen attached to the living room. My "bed" was an old run down red couch with a pillow and blanket.

I knew I needed to find a place to live but right now just being fresh out of a relationship with no money and hardly any possessions it made it very difficult. I slept easy that night hoping to hell that my blond Kitten would give me a call. Morning dawned bright and early, I was woken up to Demyx plopping on my side.

Sitting up as much as I could I managed to push the hundred and twenty pound male off of me effectively dumping him on the floor. Zexion hid a smile behind his hand as Demyx sat there stunned. "I forgot you were here..." He murmured.

"Asshole..." I grumbled getting up and going into the unoccupied shower. After I felt that I was clean enough I hopped out and dried my body off, pulling my long hair into a ponytail. I wasn't sure what most teachers wore mostly because I hardly ever went to school. Our parents were never around so I was the one who to be there for the twins Kairi and Ariel. I grew up fast but it didn't bother me, they were the only family I had. Once my grandparents found out I was once in a relationship with a man they disowned me.

Shrugging the past off I quickly got changed into a pair of loose jeans and a green button up shirt. Grabbing my trusty combat boots I shoved those on and a jacket before heading outside to my motorcycle. Demyx was still in the kitchen with Zexion backed up against the stove his hands up his husband's shirt. "I'll see you later tonight Zexy." Demyx purred nipping his neck.

"I need to find a new place to live." I called slamming the door behind me and starting up my bike.

Hopping on I headed off to Twilight High where I would be teaching at for the year. It was a giant school with a gate around it and its own parking garage for the teachers. I flashed my badge and the gates swung open letting me in the giant school. I was amazed as I parked my bike and began my walk around the school. Demyx met up with me about ten minutes later to show me where my room was going to be along with all the other rooms and teachers I should know.

"This is Leon he's our P.E. teacher." Demyx said, "And this is my best friend and new English teacher Axel."

"Nice to meet you." Leon responded holding his hand out. He was good looking guy not as good looking as Kitten but still. He was tall and well built, tanned with muscles hidden under a tight black shirt and a pair of shorts. Brown hair and green eyes he smiled as Demyx all but dragged me away.

"This is the infirmary that Cloud runs..." Demyx stopped the tour as there was a loud crashing sound in the room.

Opening the door I saw the nurse Cloud dressed in a white lab coat lying on top one of the students. His shirt was up around his chest and there was a large bruise on his side, his lips were mere inches from the nurses. The boys chest rose and fell and his face a bright red as was Cloud's. Cloud had his hands pinned down on the floor and they were both panting.

Quickly I closed the door and looked at Demyx who just smiled and shrugged. Opening the door again I expected to see a different scene but I was still greeted with the same one as they both had turned to stare at the intruders.

"This isn't what it looks like!" The boy cried throwing Cloud off of him and adjusting his shirt. I saw that he had a black eye and wore a pair of checkered sneakers and with a white shirt and blue jeans. Jumping up he started out of the room.

"Roxas! Stop him please!" Cloud shouted trying to pull himself up.

Reaching my hand out I grabbed his wrist, he spun around to tell me off but we both stopped short. "Kitten?" I asked. HIs face heated to a brighter shade of red as he shook his head and ran off down the hall. Turning to Cloud I tried to ask him if they were just having sex but he stopped me before I could even get my voice to work.

"That's my brother! I swear he is just ask Demyx! I almost broke him this time to... someone's been bullying him and he won't tell me who I just about had him." He sighed dropping down into a small wheelie chair. "Your Axel aren't you? Demyx has been telling everyone about you." Cloud smiled reaching a hand out.

Taking it in my own I shook it, "That bruise... who made that? Who would even do something like that?" I questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out... Hey Axel I don't mean to pry but Demyx told me that you don't have a place to live... is that true?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well besides living with Demy and his husband no I don't, the guy I was dating cheated on me and then kicked me out. If it hadn't been for Demyx I'd probably be on the streets, my folks abandoned my sisters and I when we were little so I can't really say where they are." I responded.

Cloud smiled getting up and walking over to me, "Well then you're in luck, my brother lives all by himself. His twin Sora has moved in with his boyfriend of two years. I live here in the dorms... he needs someone he's very lonely whether he'll admit to it or not. You won't have to pay any rent, our parents are out of town on a business trip and besides they love it where they are... I'll understand if you don't want to."

I knew what it was like to be alone in the world. After our parents left us I had to start raising the twins. I had to grow up fast, I never got to play the role of a big brother but instead had to take over the role of mother and father. I roamed the streets a lot at night and even got a tattoo at the age of sixteen from a friend of mine who was twenty three. When I met Demyx I was about seventeen and I was enrolled in one of the local high schools, holding down a job and trying to watch over my sisters.

He had that Mullet/Mohawk hybrid that he still wore today with a practically invisible Zexion as his shadow. I learned from them what it was like to feel protected, if anyone even looked at Zexion the wrong way I beat them up for it. Having been in an abusive home Zexion was not only quiet he was very skittish and only felt truly himself around his now husband Demyx.

I still remembered the time that Demyx had gotten beaten while trying to protect Zexion. I walked in the boys bathroom as Zexion cradled Demyx's head in his lap, he was crying and kept stroking Demyx's hair. "What do I do?" He whimpered. Demyx's face was unrecognizable, a split lip that was two times bigger than it normally was. His eyes were swollen shut and there were cuts all over his face and body.

I owed Demyx and Zexion everything, including my life. They had taken me in when no one else would. Shaking my head I held my hand out for the key, "Yes I'll do it."

Cloud smiled, "Thanks I owe you one." He handed me the key just as the bell for first period started to ring.

With a wave and a smile Cloud sent us on our way, Demyx had to show me which classroom was mine. Inside was filled to the brim with about twenty or so students each of them had their backpacks either under their desks or they were using them as pillows to sleep. I had a desk and a swivel chair, the desk contained about three drawers compelte with a lock. There was a white board behind me with a few markers, a projector that I probably wasn't going to use and a tv near the back of the room.

I waited until the last bell rang before starting class, the door slammed open though just as I was about to introduce myself and three people walked in. Kitten, Kairi and Ariel, all them with guilty looks on their face, except Ariel she was never guilty over anything.

"Big brother!" They cried as they all three made their way to their seats. Kitten was quiet as he sat down turning his head away from me. It was going to be interesting to tell him that I was about to be his new roommate.

"Big brother?" A few of the students questioned raising their eyebrows.

Sighing I got up and walked around the desk before sitting on the very edge, "Yes big brother those two are my annoying twin sisters. Kairi and Ariel, I'm Axel Flurry your new English teacher. Its a brand new year shall we begin by going around the room and introducing ourselves." This is what I loved about teaching I loved being able to command the room but also teach willing minds. Sure I was also a pyromaniac who had burned down not one but three houses by total "accident", but I also has a soft spot for kids as well.

Going around the room I learned who Kitten's twin was, his name was Sora and the boyfriend he was living with was apparently a senior this year and wasn't in this class. Sora was tan with blue eyes not as beautiful as Kitten's mind you but they were still nice to look at. He had cinnamon brown hair and he was lanky, and short.

There were a few kids though that sat in the back that I worried about his name was Seifer and the way he looked at Kitten could only be described as pure hatred. I wasn't paying much attention to the cronies who sat around him but I couldn't stop but wonder was that who was bullying my Kitten?

Class didn't really get to start as I mostly just talked to the kids about myself, they wanted to know if I was single. Was that a tongue ring I was sporting? And holy shit were those tattoos real? After the bell rang I stopped Kitten as he tried to hurry his way out.

His eyes looked red as if he had been crying recently, and I saw the reason why my sisters and Kitten was late. The bruises under his eyes he sported were now gone with the power of make up. "Kitten? What's wrong?" I asked reaching a handvout, he only flinched away a look of malice in his eyes.

I knew I should be more worried about that I had slept with a sixteen year old but I couldn't seem to bring myself to worry about that. "You left me last night without a word... just a stupid fucking note! Like every other guy that I start to... you know what never mind!" He growled starting off. Reaching out I grabbed his wrist and he hissed recoiling like I had slapped him. "Don't touch me!"

"I just wanted you to know that I'll be staying with you from now on... I don't have anywhere else to go and your brother Cloud has offered me a place at your home..." I started, his eyes softened a bit before turning hard again.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it, I swear I saw him crying but he turned on his heel and sped off before I could ask. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the day as it passed and after school Kairi and Ariel dragged Kitten back into my room slamming the door shut behind them.

"Look I have cheerleading practice in less than thirty so make this quick!" Ariel barked crossing her arms with her pom poms still in hand.

"Is this because you slept with our brother? We honestly don't care we like you more than his ex anyway. Roxas come on... Roxas!" Kairi whined shaking his shoulders.

He just continued to look away and glare at the whiteboard behind me. "He had sex with me and left me with a stupid little note! Call me anytime you wanna play again Kitten!" He hissed quoting the lines I had written on the small piece of paper. He had also failed to mention that I left my number on there to.

Ariel and Kairi turned their glares full force on me, "Really?" They asked together placing their hands on their hips.

"I didn't know it would upset him! You act like we didn't both have a little to much to drink! I like you Kitten a lot I really do and I know you don't believe me but give me a chance." I pleaded walking around the desk and taking his hands in mine.

I knew I had him when he smiled and nodded his head, taking the key I had placed in my pocket I told him what his brother had told me. "Yeah he always thinks I'm so lonely, I have Sasha so its not as bad as he thinks it is!" Kitten cried.

"Whose Sasha?" I questioned taking a step back.

"That's his Husky! He's had her since she was just a pup, someone left her outside to die when she was just born. Roxas hand fed her a bottle every few hours and basically raised her all by himself. She's never forgotten that, so she's very protective of him." Ariel explained as Kairi just nodded.

It wasn't long before Ariel was calling her goodbyes and giving me a hug before whispering in my ear, "Don't you screw this up!"

Kairi was next to leave claiming she and Sora were going to go meet up with Riku on the beach. I was left alone with Roxas who stood there shyly scuffing his feet on the linoleum floor. "Ready to go?" I asked. I had to go by Demyx's first and pack up what few possessions I owned before going to live with Roxas.

He nodded and we headed out into the parking lot. "Your brother ok with you riding a motorcycle?" I asked as we continued to walk the length of the parking lot to my bike.

"He calls them a coffin on wheels." Roxas asnwered smiling.

"You never rode one, I don't have one. I have a car ok?" I asked winking. Nodding Roxas smiled as we hopped on my bike leaving the school grounds and heading straight for Demyx's. I left my key on the table and a note explaining what was going on so they wouldn't worry.

We headed to Roxas house and unloaded what few things that I owned. I remembered the kisses and touches we shared as we made our way up the porch and into the house just a few nights ago. His urgency as we shed our clothes and went straight to having some of the hottest sex! Sasha who had disappeared that night to the room I was now staying in came out to greet me.

"Wow... normally she doesn't take this well to people." Roxas explained as she began licking my hand and rubbing her head against my hand. She was beautiful with crystal blue eyes and a coat of grey with white markings.

Roxas still never let his guard to far down with me and I was going to bet that it was going to take a while before he would ever fully let it down. That was ok with me I liked a good challenge and it would give me some time to figure out my own feelings for this blond haired beauty.

**A/N: First chapter complete! Now I must start working on the second chapter so let me know what you think of this first chapter and if you'd like me to continue on with it! So go on hit the review button and let me know what ya think! **

**xoxo Royal**


	2. Bully

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything life has gotten in the way but here we go with chapter 2! Thank you guys for all the reviews so far and favorites and whoever is following this story you guys are fucking awesome! So anyway here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it! **

** Chapter 2: Bully**

** Roxas POV**

"You faggot!" Each word was followed by a blow to my side. I tried not to cry out as my tormenter continued kicking me over and over. He hated me, for a reason I couldn't quiet understand. "You.." Kick, "Fucking..." kick, "Faggot!" He screamed this time kicking me in the head.

His cronies were standing behind him giggling and taking pictures as he beat me mercilessly. I had almost told Cloud, had almost broke down and told him everything. He would only make my life more miserable than it already was.

Cloud would never try to get me beat up intentionally but he would only make things worse by trying to help. I knew I had never hit on Seifer the guy who was currently mauling me. His other two friends Fuu and Rai were standing back watching as the beating went on. Rai was tall and tan he was muscular and pretty stupid. Fuu was on the only girl in the group of friends with jaw length light blue hair, her bangs covered one of her eyes which were a brown reddish color.

"You better be glad this is all I do, I know about that teacher you whored yourself out to!" He ground out.

Teacher? Whore? Who? Oh wait he meant Axel right? My vision was blurred and I was trying so hard to hold onto consciousness. "Seifer I think we should go... y'know? Before someone finds us!" Rai said.

Turning his back to me for the moment I slowly dragged myself up until I was on my hands and knees. I was trying to crawl away when Seifer grabbed my legs and hauled me back behind the soccer shed we were currently hiding behind. With one last kick to my stomach that had me not only hurling my lunch but blood to they were gone. I wasn't sure how long I lay there before someone found me.

I just remembered strong arms picking me up and cradling me close. "I've got you... you're ok." He whispered his voice soothing.

"What the hell?! Here sit him down!" Cloud. Yes that was Cloud, that voice I always recognized. "Where did you find him?"

"I went to go smoke before class started, I thought since this was a non smoking school I'd hide behind the shed where they keep all that soccer shit and I found him." Who was it? My eyes couldn't adjust in the bright lighting and I was glad when Cloud finally dimmed it. "Arms up Kitten." Axel. That was definitely Axel. No one else besides him would call me Kitten.

Weakly I raised my arms up as Axel tugged my shirt off.

"Who. The. Fuck. Did. This?" Each word was punctuated by a slam to his desk. "Roxas you're not going to class! I'll take you home..."

Cloud was sitting on the edge of the bed running his fingers through my hair. My eyes were starting to swell making it hard to see out of the little slits they created. "I can take him home if you'd like." Axel offered coming around with what looked like a cotton ball.

I hissed and weakly tried to swat Axel's hands away as he dabbed my side with the small ball. "Hurts." I whimpered as Axel continued dabbing at random areas.

"Don't worry about it Axel you're very new here I wouldn't want you being out on your second day. I'll just call Leon he's helped me run the infirmary before." Cloud said. The bell rang and Axel finished what he was doing before packing up and promising he'd see me at the house when school was over. Before he left though I did feel his lips press against my forehead.

Getting off the bed Cloud walked over and pulled the window up sticking his head out. "HEY LEON COME HERE A MINUTE WILL YA?" He shouted.

Closing the window Cloud made his way back to the bed as Leon made his way up to the infirmary. "Hey Clo... what the hell happened?" He gasped rushing over and taking my face in his cool hands.

Turning my head away Leon let me go as Cloud tried to explain what happened. Leon promised he would watch over the infirmary for Cloud. Picking me up Cloud headed off to his car placing me gently inside the front seat. Walking around to the front he buckled us in before pulling out of the school and onto the road.

We didn't talk much as Cloud let himself in with my keys. Carrying me to the bed he put me down and crawled up beside me. It wasn't long before Sasha was hopping on the bed and wriggling herself in between Cloud and I. Chuckling I reached over burying my hands in the soft warm fur.

"Sasha!" Cloud cried getting off the bed and scooting Sasha over and then me so he could still sit beside me. She just whined and lightly thumped her tail. "Yes, yes you're very cute." He laughed reaching over and rubbing the soft fur. "You like him don't you?"

I'm sure my face heated up to a bright red but you wouldn't be able to tell with all the bruising. "Why do you care?" I challenged.

"Well he called you Kitten when I asked him to stop you. How close are you two?" When I didn't answer Cloud continued on. "So you slept with him am I right?" I didn't like where this was going.

What right did Cloud have to be in my business? "I don't want to talk about this." I stated.

"Alright I understand just get some sleep I'll be here if you need me." Pulling the covers back he helped me under and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I could hear the tv come to life as he settled onto the old sofa. I didn't mean to fall asleep, really I didn't I guess I was just tired. Plus Sasha was extremely warm and comforting as she buried her way under the covers with me.

I hated dreaming it was always the same dream over and over, it was a fear that had managed to bury its way into my very soul. I remembered the day very well, to well in fact. The day that I became terrified of not only thunderstorms but water. When we were very young only about five my twin Sora and our older brother Cloud who was about fifteen went to the beach with our parents before they left on their business trip.

They also took Riku who was about seven at the time a very strong swimmer to help teach us how to swim. Cloud was one of the strongest swimmers that I knew and I made it very clear that I was not about to step foot in the water unless Cloud was by my side. We hurriedly unloaded the van and Cloud picked me up swinging my legs over his shoulders and carrying me down the steps to the beach.

The sun was out and shining, the water was glimmering and you could see through it, it was so clear. I remembered squealing in delight as Cloud ran on the sand watching as his feet got buried in it with every step. When he finally put me down I clung to his hand as we walked to the oceans edge. The sand was warm under my toes as I buried them watching with rapt attention as Cloud let go of my hand and dove into the water.

I watched as he sliced through the deep blue with ease his muscles bunching together as he continued swimming. Turning around he dove underwater and I watched as he made his way back coming straight to me. Grinning he walked up on the beach and took my hand in his. Looking around Cloud I watched as Sora held onto my mothers shoulders, breaking away he started swimming towards Riku but Father saved him before he began to sink.

I didn't even have to tell Cloud that I wasn't ready to swim he understood me just fine. Tugging me away from the waters edge we went seashell collecting. He never made fun of me or teased me about the fact that I still couldn't swim. We collected seashells for the better part of the day while Sora, Riku and my parents swam in the ocean.

The day was getting late and the sky seemed to be getting darker. I hadn't realized that there black storm clouds rolling in. I was busy scanning the sand for more seashells and one in particular had caught my eye. It was a bright rainbow colored seashell and the water was currently trying to pull it in.

I remembered running to the shore searching around in the sand for the beautiful shell I had seen. I continued searching in the water until a rather large wave crashed on shore and brought me in. I couldn't stop myself from panicking as I had never learned to swim. Kicking my legs I tried hard to pull myself above the crashing waves only to be pulled back down into its deathly depths.

Water filled my lungs leaving behind the taste of salt in its wake. Waves crashed bringing me down under the depths over and over again. I didn't remember screaming for help all I remembered was just trying to survive.

Apparently everyone had left to go pack up the car. Cloud noticed my absence first and dropped everything to go back to the beach. Thunder boomed as I finally resurfaced while lightning cracked from above. I spotted Cloud's spikey head of blond hair and tried screaming as the ocean water continued filling my lungs.

My legs were tired of working and I had cramps in them, and my vision was blurred from all the salt that was burning my eyes. My arms couldn't work much longer before they finally stopped moving altogether. My mouth was dry and salty my hair was sticking to my forehead as my body finally stopped all movements and I sunk into the depths. My eyes closed as I listened to the raging storm above, the water carrying my body down, down, down deeper into the depths promising me a watery grave.

Whatever hope I had been clinging to was now gone as I let the water drag my limp body this way and that. It wasn't long until there were arms wrapping around my body and pulling me up towards the surface.

Cloud managed to drag both of us to the surface where I spluttered and hacked. What I didn't know was the nightmare was far from over. I had been caught in a rip tide that had carried me a few miles away from the oceans shore, Cloud had followed the same rip tide to find me and pull me to the surface.

"Cloud!" I managed to cry, climbing on his back. Making sure that I was holding on tightly Cloud started off slicing through the waters easily. It wasn't until he started to tire out that we were in big trouble.

"Shit, leg cramp!" He started to sink into the waters just as I let go in a panic. I sank faster than Cloud but he quickly dove under to try and catch me. Pulling me back to the surface thunder boomed as lightning cracked not to far from us. I remembered screaming my voice getting lost in the storm.

Out in the distance I saw someone swimming towards us. Cloud was desperately trying to keep us afloat but he was just as tired as I was. "Here," A boy about Cloud's age had threw a life raft to us. Cloud helped me climb on the long board like raft making sure I had my arms thrown over it before he placed his hands next to mine pressing his chest against my back. The steady pressure was enough to keep me in place from jostling to much.

"Thank you." Cloud spluttered coughing as much water out of his lungs as he could. Once we reached the shore Cloud carried me on the beach before collapsing. The boy that saved us was now my gym teacher Leon. We had been sent to the hospital where they pumped us full of fluids because we were severely dehydrated.

Leon stayed with us the whole time at the hospital and that was when Cloud realized that he was in love. He and Leon ended up being best friends, both of them loved each other but were still to afraid to tell the other. I had hinted to both men of the others feelings but they never listened to me. They seemed content in just loving each other from afar.

When I finally opened my eyes I realized that someone was holding me. Sasha was still nestled under the covers and I was pretty sure that Cloud had left some time ago. Whoever was holding me smelled musky with a hint of coffee and cigarettes, their hands were currently running through my hair soothingly and it was hard to not just fall back asleep.

"Kitten... Kitten..." Axel... was in my bed... my teacher... the man I met at a bar just a few nights ago and slept with was in my bed again! I tried not to panic because I didn't want him to see how much this affected me. I was starting to have a crush on Axel and I didn't like that at all.

What if he was like all those other men? I couldn't let him hold me like this... he and I didn't belong together. I kept telling myself to just push him away but my body only responded by burying back under the covers and into the safety of those arms. Maybe Axel didn't want to be with a kid like me and I understood that... he was supposed to be my teacher who lived here because he had no where else to go. That was it! There wasn't supposed to be anymore, because if there was Seifer would find out and he would find a way to destroy it! He wanted to destroy any ounce of happiness I had... I'd be damned if I fell in love with my teacher only for him to destroy that to!

I continued telling myself that as I fell back into clutches of sleep promising myself that I was not going to fall in love with Axel. Not now, not ever... Seifer would make sure I paid dearly with that bit of information if he ever knew.

The last thing I remembered hearing as I drifted off to sleep was Axel's voice. "... go... can't leave me... Kitten..."

**A/N: Well aren't Roxas and Axel getting quiet cozy? Hehe well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to finish and post, I'll try to do better next time! And sorry its so short! I'll try and make the next chapter longer! Alright so you guys go ahead and hit the review button and let me know what you think, I'm going to go pass out from lack of sleep now! I'll see everyone in chapter 3!**

**xoxo Royal**


	3. Thunderstorms and The Wardrobe

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ok so here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and and you'll see some lyrics that I threw in there from the Loveless ending, I've been listening to this song non stop as I wrote this haha along with Backstreet Boys! Soooo anyway here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I put this on the last 2 chapters but I don't own this nor will I ever! I also don't own the lyrics for the Loveless ending theme song either! **

**Chapter 3: Thunderstorms and The Wardrobe**

** Axel's POV**

Warm, so warm Kitten was so warm and comforting. Wait... _Kitten_? Oh that's right I was sleeping with Kitten he was having a bad dream. I had snuck into his room shortly after Cloud left to check on him. He was whimpering and calling out for help. I couldn't stop myself from going over and running my fingers through his hair.

It had been a long day at work and I was tired, usually I came straight home to bitching from my boyfriend. So it was nice to open the apartment door to hear nothing but silence. Cloud had been sitting on the couch awaiting my return as he smiled tiredly at me.

"Roxas is asleep in his room with Sasha. He'll probably be up by dinner time though I'll get it started you can just relax if you'd like." Cloud offered standing up and stretching.

"No that's fine I enjoy cooking, would you like to stay?" I asked.

Shaking his head Cloud grinned, "No I apparently have a date tonight so I'll be seeing you boys later. Oh and Axel take good care of my little brother and don't think for one second I don't know that you've already let him ride that coffin on wheels you have." WIth that he was gone closing the door softly behind him.

And that's what brought me to now. I had kinda forgotten about dinner when I saw Roxas whimpering in his sleep. Sitting up I debated on whether I should ever mention this to him. I couldn't stop myself from reaching my hand out and running my fingers through silken hair. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly his eyes wild before finally relaxing and smiling at me.

Stretching his shirt rode up exposing a smooth creamy chest marred with bruises and cuts. "Thanks for sleeping with me. I was having a bad dream... you made it better." He whispered jumping out of the bed.

Roxas was always like this, hot and cold I had to watch what I said around him because he could become defensive in an instant. I felt as though I was walking on eggshells, each crack drove me farther and farther away from him. Normally I would have given up but I really liked this one. Besides I was also worried about him. Whoever was beating him up was not only doing it on a daily basis but Kitten didn't seem to be fighting back.

"Roxas...?" I started, turning around he smiled it was so blinding that I didn't even know if I could force the next words out.

"Yeah?" He asked coming over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I know we haven't known each other all that long... but whose been hurting you?" We had been living together now for a little over a week now and Roxas still wouldn't open up to me. It wasn't just the bully thing it was quiet honestly everything, I still didn't even know what his favorite _color_ was.

The smile disappeared and he turned on his heel and left the house. He returned sometime later that night his eyes were puffy and he looked like he was drunk. I had been out half the night searching for him and here he was standing before me smelling like sex and a mini bar. "Where have you _been_?!" I cried shaking his shoulders. "And besides do you know how many men have been hitting on me all night! I swear I was in the red light district" I mumbled.

"S'none of your... business!" He slurred stumbling around the room trying to get to his bedroom. He did however manage to run into the wall before tumbling to the ground. Standing up he giggled and tried to walk stumble off again.

"Kitten... did you go out _clubbing_?" I asked grabbing his wrist and pulling him back towards me.

"Whose asking?" He giggled his hands wrapping around my neck. Pulling me down he kissed me sloppily until I pulled back, where he proceeded to grab my ass.

"_Roxas_!" I screeched jumping back. He only giggled sauntering over before grabbing my shirt again. This time I was prepared as I lifted him up in my arms and carried him into the bedroom. Throwing him down on the bed I went to his closet to find something else for him to wear, his shirt had been torn and his lips bruised as if he had been kissing other men. He probably had... I didn't like that at all! But I couldn't say anything, its not like he was with me anyway.

The closet was full of... well... they were interesting clothes to say the least. A whole wardrobe full of kinky outfits lined the wall. A maid outfit complete with a garter belt, and oh fuck even a sexy police uniform with fuzzy pink handcuffs and booty shorts! There were outfits upon outfits all of them kinkier than the last. I was seriously going to have a nosebleed as I imagined Kitten wearing all of those outfits.

"Oh Master Axel," He would whimper his lower lip would be jutted out and he would be wearing that sexy ass maid outfit, the garter belt peeking below the low hemline of the skirt. I was already starting to drool just thinking about it, shaking my head I continued rummaging around trying to find something decent for him to wear.

Not finding anything in his closet I checked all of his drawers but there was nothing. Sighing I went straight to my bedroom and dug out a pair of red flannel pajama pants along with one of my old sweat shirts. Heading back into the bedroom I saw Roxas on the floor in front of the open closet crying. When he saw me he managed to stumble over and grab onto my legs.

"What's wrong? Kitten come here I wasn't gone that long I just went to get you something to wear. Arms up." I said pulling the alcohol stained shirt off, next I worked his pants off and led him into a hot shower. Sasha was whimpering the whole time as I sat on the toilet seat running my fingers through her soft fur as we waited for Roxas to finally emerge.

"They like when I wear those outfits..." He said so quietly I almost missed it. The small bathroom was getting warm and Sasha was panting, letting her out I closed the door behind her facing the closed curtains.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He seemed to be sobering up a little bit but I still didn't trust him under the warm spray of water by himself.

"Those men I date... if that's what you can call it. They buy them for me because they like me to dress up. Sometimes there married men and sometimes there single... but they all promise me one thing, they all promise to take care of me and love me. But they don't I'm just a one night stand to them, sometimes I'm with them for a few weeks and they'll buy me these outfits to wear. They don't really like me, they just want my body I just want someone who doesn't expect me to wear those ridiculous things." Sighing he turned the water off and pulled the curtain back.

I instantly felt bad for even imagining my Kitten wearing that. I could barely think about anything else as Roxas stood before me stark naked. Helping him out of the tub I quickly excused myself leaving the room and waiting in his bedroom for him to get dressed. Once out he beckoned me to his room, Sasha was no where in sight. She was probably in the kitchen eating as always she was a very gluttonous dog.

"Thanks Axel... um... will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked biting his lower lip which was trembling.

I had to deny him... I had to deny him... I _couldn't_ deny him! Nodding I pulled the covers back and watched as Roxas dived in waiting on me to join him. After I crawled under the covers he snuggled up close to me. Winding my arms around his waist I lay there still as a mouse praying to any higher being above that Roxas wasn't feeling the hard on I was currently sporting.

I didn't want him to think that I was just after sex after hearing his confession behind the wardrobe, but at the same time there was just something sexy about him wearing my clothes. My old boyfriend Marluxia had never wore my clothes to bed, I was always hoping that one day he would but he found them to be to "smelly". Maybe I could burn all those clothes and replace them with mine! I wanted some sort of tie with him, some sort of claim or stake to show people that he was _mine_! Even though I knew he wasn't... not _yet _anyway!

"Your clothes... they smell nice, they smell like you. I like it." The curtains had been pulled back so that the moonlight spilled onto the bed far enough that I could just make out Kitten's face.

Grinning I couldn't help but to press my lips tenderly against his regretting it instantly as I felt him stiffen up. Pulling back I was about to apologize but Roxas shook his head. "Please don't kiss me like that... don't give me some false hope that you may or may not like me. I'm tired of being deceived... maybe you shouldn't sleep here tonight." He whispered turning over his back facing me.

"Yeah... ok... I'm sorry Kitten... Roxas I'm sorry." Rolling out of the bed I hurried off to my room. What was going on? He was my sixteen year old student! I shouldn't be wanting us to get this close... I had to keep my distance from him. I lived with him now we weren't lovers, we weren't dating we were just teacher and student. I had to stop this stupid notion of us ever being together! But in all honesty when I thought about it that didn't matter to me. I hadn't known him very long but I was really starting to like Kitten probably more than I should.

I fell into a dreamless sleep that night and only woke up when my alarm started to blare. Jumping out I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, I found Roxas sitting at the table in the kitchen nursing a hangover and a cup of coffee. "You're not going to school today." I responded going over to the cabinet to pull out a bowl and some cereal.

"Hadn't planned on it." He muttered getting up and heading off to his room. I heard the door slam behind him along with a curse.

Hurriedly I got ready and ran out of the door calling that I would be back later. School started shortly after I got there, as I was parking my bike I noticed grey clouds off in the distance. Something told me to go back to the house but instead I trudged inside the school. I found Cloud in the infirmary as usual hanging his head out of the window.

Demyx was in the lunch room silently strumming on his Sitar as he waited for the last bell to ring. I almost wanted to talk to him about last night but once the final bell rang I knew I wouldn't get a chance. I hurried off to my room just as students started pouring in. Sora looked around the room confused for a moment before he saw Kairi and Ariel. He brightened only for a split second until he noticed Roxas was not with them.

I couldn't exactly tell his twin or my sisters what had happened last night they'd kill me! Oh yeah Roxas is great, he came home plastered, I saw him naked again and kissed him and I'm pretty sure he's going to avoid me like the plague. Oh and I still don't know whose beating him up! Yeah that'd go along real well.

I started class just as the last of the students filed in. Taking attendance I marked Roxas off. Everyone else was present including a smug looking Seifer, throughout the whole class he would make snide remarks. I was pretty sure he was the punk bullying my Kitten but if I was going to catch him I had to go about it very carefully. I decided to start where we left off on Romeo and Juliet just as the bottom fell out and the rain began to pour. My heart wasn't in the lesson like it normally was as I taught, my thoughts were with Roxas as I tried to stay rooted in the spot I was standing in. I wanted to take off and find him, I wanted to make sure he was ok... and I couldn't explain why...

** Roxas POV**

I hadn't been paying attention to the weather channel I was to lost in my thoughts of Axel. I had told him about the one thing I promised I'd never tell anyone about... that wardrobe. Even now I could feel its presence... Axel would end up just like the other men I was sure of it. He would buy me expensive outfits and dress me up like a little doll and when he was done he would throw me out.

I couldn't allow my heart to get close to him. I had built a wall that no one could penetrate. I didn't want his pity but the way his lips touched mine, they were so warm and soft. It was a kiss I had always longed for. Snuggling under the covers with Sasha I sighed until the first crack of lightning hit.

The power went out shortly after as I was left alone in my room. I screamed making Sasha whine darting out into the living room just as one of the windows cracked and shattered spewing glass everywhere. Tripping I fell into the pile but scrambled up and under the table where I took the blanket I had ripped off my bed without realizing it and threw over me. Whimpering I rocked myself back and forth embedding the glass deeper and deeper into my feet.

I didn't care though I was alone and there was a storm outside. I was alone! No Sora, no Cloud no one... just me and Sasha. After the incident with the ocean Cloud used to make forts and we would all huddle up under the table as he held me in his arms whispering soothing words until the storm passed. Every crack of thunder I screamed and cried as water made its way into the now open window. The curtains were blowing like crazy in the wind until they were ripped off the pole they had once hung on.

Covering my ears with my hands I felt as blood rolled down my arm the glass embedding itself deeper into my skin. It didn't drown the noise out like I had hoped so I just continued to scream and cry until my voice was raw and hoarse. I wanted Cloud, I wanted Sora I just wanted someone at that moment I didn't care who to just hold me! I wanted the storm to be gone! I didn't like it, I wanted it gone!

I felt hands, warm hands stroking my cheek. Opening eyes I didn't even know I had closed I was met with a toxic green cat like gaze. "Kitten?" He whispered.

"Axel... oh gods Axel!" My throat was sore and cracking as I threw myself into his open arms. He placed his head on top of mine and cradled me close.

"Everything's ok, everythings fine I'm here now. Nothing will ever hurt you not as long as I'm here." He whispered in my ear. Picking me up he carried me into my bathroom shutting the door behind him all thoughts of the storm gone until another crack of thunder reverberated throughout the house.

I threw my hands over my ears again as another wave of fresh tears made their way down my cheeks. Axel gently pried my hands away a sad smile on his face, "You've got glass in your hands, here let me get that out for you." Gently he picked and dug the glass out of my hands, legs and feet, throwing each one away into a nearby trash can with a clink, clink, clink. Somehow he had managed to light candles in the bathroom so that he could see what he was doing.

Wrapping my feet he picked me back up and carried me to the bed. Drawing the covers down he pulled me close to his chest resting his chin on my head. What was going on? What was he doing? No one had ever done this for me before... most everyone but my family made fun of me. I couldn't swim and I never wanted to, and I was terrified of thunderstorms.

"Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to, kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute..." Axel's voice was smooth and melodic sounding, rich like honey and soft as velvet. "Meeting each other in order to know loneliness, we won't know until we exchange a kiss." He continued on.

My eyes grew heavy as he continued on with the song singing to me in Japanese and then translating it to English so that I understood. "Soredemo ima kimi to aeta,yorokobi ni furuete iru..." I wanted to finish hearing the rest of the song but my damn eyes they were getting so heavy his breath was warm and tickled my cheek as he continued singing, "Even so, I am trembling with the joy, of having met you."

The fear he was erasing the fear forcing me to focus on each line he sang to me. "Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai... Please support my heart..." I drifted off as he continued singing to me gently rubbing my back as I fell into the darkest depths of my dreams.

There were no nightmares as I expected, instead we were at the beach and Axel was there holding my hand. The wind blew bringing with it the smell of salt, "You don't have to keep your guard up around me... I'm not going to hurt you." He said never taking his eyes off the ocean.

"I've been hurt so much, how can I trust you? How can I be sure?" I questioned letting his hand go for just an instant.

Turning to smile at me he began drifting away his body leaving behind petals of fire red flowers. "Isn't that the beauty of love though? You can't ever be sure, but its worth it in the end to find out." His voice floated out from the distance the waves lapping at the petals and dragging them off into the sea.

Reaching my hand out to the sun I imagined myself flying away from here, and never returning. I wouldn't have to deal with any of this ever again. I could run away, start a new life for myself. But that would be a new life without Axel wouldn't it? Wasn't I supposed to be staying away from him though? We were student and teacher we could get in serious trouble for him even _sleeping_ with me in my own bed.

I had built a wall so thick and impenetrable around my heart to keep me from ever getting hurt again, and without even trying that bastard was worming his way in. The next morning when I woke up I didn't feel quiet as bad the storm had finally exhausted itself and was gone leaving only the pitter patter of rain on the roof. The house was probably soaked from the busted window... the glass would have to be picked up and the window would need to be repaired. As I was thinking about that I turned over to see Axel lying beside me his mouth slightly open, his hair falling into closed eyes. His hands were currently still wrapped around my waist holding me close. Everyone said this wasn't right... it was immoral... he could get in trouble but we could keep this a secret until I was old enough.

But were we willing to take those risks? Shaking my head I leaned over and kissed Axel on the forehead before climbing out of the bed. I was going to school today I wasn't going to think about this any longer, if Axel wanted to be with me I wanted him to show me that he wanted to be with me.

Heading into the kitchen I started breakfast, homemade french toast Axel had once told me it was his favorite. "What's that smell? Is that french toast?" His voice sounding just as smooth as ever as he came over and wrapped his arms around my naked waist.

"Maybe." I replied as he leaned over eyes closed sniffing the air. He was so close to me... I could lean over and kiss him... I should kiss him... no! No I can't kiss him! Dodging to the side he almost fell but quickly caught himself. "French toast is ready!"

Quirking an eyebrow he just smiled and nodded as I loaded up our plates. Once we were dressed and I had fed Sasha we were bounding outside. "I have a car we can take, unless you're willing to get wet." I giggled.

"Hmm tempting but I like the idea of going to school dry." He chuckled, "May I drive?"

"Sure," Handing over the keys I got in the passenger seat throwing my bag over the back of the car seat. We got to school thirty minutes before the bell rang I followed Axel everywhere even to the teachers lounge where I met one of his best friends Demyx. He was the schools music teacher and had this hybrid Mullet/Mohawk.

"Ohhh is this the one! Axel's he's so cute! Can I take him home?" Demyx crooned pulling me in for a bone crushing hug. I squeaked pulling away and hiding behind Axel like I was a child.

"Damn it Demyx don't scare him!" Axel cried pulling me away and out of the teachers lounge. First period I had Axel, I tried not to stare at him to much as he made his way up and down the aisle reading from our textbook.

Seifer glared at me the whole time during school and after class he purposely ran into me. Dropping my books Sora bent down to help me. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... everything's fine. I gotta go to my next class!" Hurriedly picking up my my books I started off to my next class with Luxord the History teacher.

"Wait Roxas!" Catching up with me Sora grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "That storm last night... were you ok? Riku wouldn't let me leave it was so bad he was scared for me to get caught in it. I'm so sorry, I tried calling Cloud but he was with Leon they had gotten caught in the storm to."

"I was fine, Axel took care of me. He was there." I whispered as a flood of students made their way down the hall. I couldn't be to loud because I didn't want any of the other students to hear.

"That's good to hear... hey Roxas do you like him?" Sora asked grinning from ear to ear as we headed into our next class together. Shaking my head we hurried off to our seats just as class started. How could I tell him that I was starting to fall for him? I couldn't even tell Axel that!

**A/N: Welllll I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I'm off to bed as I've been sleep deprived for a few days now! So hit that review button and let me know what you think! I'll see you guys in chapter 4! Bye for now!**

**xoxo Royal**


	4. Plans

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm back with another chapter of Teacher's Pet! I'm thinking about changing this from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama... more drama then humor... anyway not the point! Here's chapter 4 horray! Go read and enjoy and I'm sorry if its so short! **

**Chapter 4: Plans **

** Axel's POV**

Gone, he was gone to class leaving me alone without another word. Did he really _think_ that I missed what Seifer did? Letting a string a curses out I stormed out my room making sure to lock the door behind me and headed off to the infirmary. I had a free period right now so I didn't have to worry about receiving any students.

It had become a ritual for me to go visit Cloud, mostly to discuss Roxas and Cloud's failing love life. Opening the door I didn't catch the tell tell signs of something amiss, walking further in I saw Cloud pinned down to the bed Leon lying comfortably on top of him.

"Leon," Cloud giggled running his fingers through his brown hair. Wrapping his arms around his neck he drew him down for another kiss.

Backing away very slowly I tried to convince myself I had _not_ seen that! I knew that Demyx was teaching a class this period so I couldn't just barge in. Sighing I headed back to my room. Seifer was waiting at the door for me a smug smile plastered on his face.

"You still with that home wrecking whore?" He asked sitting on one of the desks.

"Watch your mouth Seifer!" I ground out trying hard not to beat this punk up.

"What you like him or something?" He cackled hiding a smile behind his hand, "You _do_! Oh this is just rich, you like that whore don't you? You know you could get in some very big trouble. I hear that you're living with him to."

"I think the Principal would understand that I would be homeless if Roxas hadn't been so generous and opened his home to me. And besides I happen to be very good friends with the Principal so I dare you go tattle tell!" I hissed crossing the room my face mere inches from his.

It wasn't totally a lie that I was friends with the Principal, I happened to be best friends with the Vice Principal Saix. His lover Xemnas was the Principal of the school. Way back in high school Xemnas found our little group and asked if we wanted to be a part of a "club." He called it Organization XIII. We were mostly just a bunch of misfits hanging out together, we were assigned numbers, roman numeral to be exact. I was number VIII and even got a tattoo of it on my left hip. We never did find a thirteenth member before we graduated high school but to us that didn't matter we were always on the look out.

His eyes widened for a split second and I knew I had him caught. He narrowed them dangerously, "I would watch your back if I were you. I hear cops are always on the look out for pedophiles." He stated.

"So tell me Seifer what was it like when you found out your father liked men? Let me guess was it when you saw him pounding into Roxas?" I asked smirking. "Let me guess you wish you were the one who was pounding into him am I right?"

I could see a vein in his forehead start to bulge as I sat on my desk and crossed my legs. "You mother fucker..." He hissed standing up and walking towards me his hands balled into fists.

"Go on tell the cops, but I don't think your father will last one minute in jail. They'll put him up for auction for just a few cigarettes, oh wait he'd probably enjoy that!" I snickered watching the vein in his forehead puslate. "I know you're kind, you're rich and you snub your nose to people who you think aren't worthy of your time. You hate Roxas fine but if you so much as lay another finger on him, you'll learn what real pain is like." I threatened. Seifer didn't say anything as he made his way out of the classroom.

"Bad _ass_! I like you." A voice floated around the corner and I was met with teal colored eyes. Long silvered white hair that flowed down to his lower back, he was pale and tall with slightly defined muscles. He wore a tight black t shirt a pair of loose blue jeans.

Sora bounded in behind him grabbing his larger hand in his own smaller one. "Your Riku, Sora's boyfriend am I right?" I questioned, "Wait how much of that did you guys hear?"

"Pretty much from start to finish. I'm sorry we didn't mean to interrupt I just left my backpack here." Sora quickly scurried over grabbing his backpack and showing it to me as if I thought he was lying.

Sighing I put my head in my hands, "Just please don't say anything to Roxas I know he's desperate to keep this under wraps. I would rather not die just yet I'm only twenty six, how would that look on the news? Twenty six year old male murdered by sixteen year old student! The horror!" I cried falling to my knees dramatically.

Sora walked over giggling and helped me up. "We won't say anything we promise. As long as you promise to take care of Roxas." His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to look as stern as possible.

"I promise." I responded as a wide grin broke out on Sora's face. "Hey what are two doing out of class so early anyway?"

"We're starting the weekend early?" Riku shrugged with a small smile. I saw the way he looked at Sora as if he were going to devour him at any moment. Damn horny teenagers.

"Alright go on! You were never in my classroom, have a good weekend you two. And try not to get into to much trouble." Nodding they hurried out into the hallway, I could hear giggling as they went. Sighing I headed back to my desk, I had a ton of paper work to grade before I left for the day but I couldn't seem to concentrate on any of it.

Seifer was beyond pissed, he loathed me but I had to wonder did I scare him enough to stay away from Roxas? Gods Roxas he thought he could just deal with it by sweeping it under the rug, pretending it never happened wasn't something I could continue to deal with. All I could pray for now was that Roxas didn't find out what I had said.

Once the bell rang I headed off to lunch before my next class started. Demyx had lunch this period... and I totally wasn't going because Roxas did to! I was going to see Demyx! Ok that was a lie I'd ditch Demyx if he had another lunch period in favor of stalking my blond haired Kitten. Roxas was sweet enough to pack me a lunch which he had left with Demyx.

"I'm supposed to lie and say I made you this... Roxas really made it." Demyx laughed pushing the homemade lunch over to me. Opening the blue lunch box I pulled out last nights lunch. It was spaghetti and meatballs, I couldn't stop the smile that it brought to my face as I looked over the crowded room and spotted Roxas eating the same thing.

He even sent me one of my favorite energy drinks that was still chilled. There was even a small note in the bag.

_ I told Demyx to say that he made the lunch... he didn't I did. I hope you enjoy it! I'll see you later tonight! - Kitten_

Grinning I folded the note and stuck it in my pocket, what I really wanted to do was frame it and run around the school showing the note off. Looking over at Roxas his face was a bright red and he quickly turned away from me. Currently he was sitting at one of the small booths with Kairi and Ariel.

Currently Roxas was staring at another table with two boys and a girl. One of them looked a lot like Roxas but his hair was sandy blond like Demyx's. It was in spikes like Roxas' and he had his arm around a girls waist. She had brown hair and bright green eyes, Roxas kept boring a hole in the sandy blond haired boys eyes.

The other boy had black hair that was spiked and he was kind of pudgy. Turning his head away I saw him sigh, say something to the group and leave. I didn't even realize I had finished half my lunch but I quickly packed it up and started to leave before Demyx grabbed my hand.

Shaking his head I sat back down, what would it look like if I just randomly ran off to find one of my students? It would look really bad and I would be exposed. Tapping my foot I kept my eyes trained on the door for any signs of life.

The bell finally rang and I was one of the first ones out of the lunch room. I headed to my room thinking Roxas would be there but he wasn't. Two periods later school was ending and I was left with a pile of paperwork. Sighing I put my glasses on, I only ever used them when I was reading, and began to grade the papers.

If I wanted to have a paper free weekend I had to grade them now. "Didn't know you wore glasses." Snapping my head up I looked over to see Roxas standing in the doorway.

"Yeah just for reading though... That guy in the lunchroom... is he your ex?" I asked.

Roxas stiffened and started out the door but I was faster grabbing his wrist and tugging him back. Slamming the door I pinned him against it, "Please don't run away from me... not again!"

"Back away from me Axel I don't like this." He whispered his breath tickling my face.

"You still like him don't you?" I pressed staring into ocean blue eyes.

"Please... I'm begging you... let me go..." He whimpered trying to push me away.

"He's your ex... and you still love him. So was everything you said about being with me a _lie_? The reason why you can't be with me is because your _still_ in love with your ex isn't it? I'm trying to understand Roxas and you're not giving me anything! How can I prove to you that I'll treat you right when you push me _away_?" I couldn't stop myself, the words just kept pouring out.

"Stop it!" He cried tears pouring down his cheeks, "I'm begging you to stop it! I don't love him anymore! He's the only one who ever treated me like I was worth anything! He didn't expect anything from me, I'm scared Axel I'm so scared I don't want to keep getting hurt. I can't take it anymore!" His legs buckled as he sank to the ground.

"Roxas..." I sank to the ground next to him as he put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "Roxas... I'm so sorry. I didn't know... What do I do to show you that I'm not like that? What can I do... I'll do anything I swear."

He continued to silently cry never giving me an answer. Reaching my arms out I thought about cradling him close but stopped. Shaking my head I did it anyway pulling him into my arms tucking his head under my chin. Rocking him back and forth I kissed the top of his head until he calmed down.

"I just wanted you to show me that you're not after me for the sex. I just want a relationship like I had with Hayner. That's all I want..." He whispered his arms going around my waist and burying his face in my chest.

"I know Kitten, I know I want to be that for you I really do. I'll prove it to you I swear I will and I don't care how long it takes me. Even if it takes me the rest of my life. As long as you'll wait for me I'll prove to you that I can be the one for you." Nodding he kissed my neck all the way up until he pressed his lips against mine. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I let him explore the cavern of my mouth my tongue darting out to meet his.

Pulling back there were still tears running down his face. "Just don't make me wait to long." He smiled and stood up on unsteady legs. "I'll see you at home Axel."

He left the room leaving the door open, I could hear his footsteps as he made his way down the hall. We hadn't drove to school together and I prayed that he was going to be ok driving home by himself. I quickly graded the papers I had left noting that once again Seifer and Rai had not turned in anything. Rai didn't surprise me he was pretty much just a bag of stupid with muscles on top of it.

Rushing out of the school grounds I hurried to my bike jumping on it and hurrying off the school grounds. Reaching the small house I slammed the door open to see Roxas in a black apron at the stove. "Welcome home." He cried.

Sighing I dropped to the ground letting my messenger bag fall off my shoulder. The window had been fixed thankfully, and I watched as Roxas rushed over.

"Are you ok?" He questioned.

"Fine just fine, I just had to make sure you were ok. You were crying when you left I just wanted to know that you got here safe." Blushing Roxas stuttered saying that he was fine and hurried back to the stove claiming that the dinner he was making was burning.

"Hey Axel...?" Roxas called to my retreating back as I headed off for a much needed cold shower.

"Yeah Kitten?"

"I'm going out with Sora and Riku tomorrow we're going to the beach... would you like to come?" He asked there was hope in his voice and a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry Kitten I promised Kairi and Ariel that I'd go out with them tomorrow they want to take me shopping." I lied. I had always been a great liar, there was something that I had planned and it would be the perfect time with Roxas gone from the house for the day.

"Oh... ok well... you guys have fun." Turning back around Roxas continued his cooking as I went to the bathroom. Closing the door I sighed I couldn't let him find out what I was really doing tomorrow.

**A/N: What is Axel planning? Hmmm guess you'll just have to find out in chapter 5! Yay for cliffhangers! Mwahaha! Alright go hit the review button and let me know what you think! Until this my dears I'll see everyone in chapter 5! Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter felt rushed anyway hit that review button and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo Royal**


	5. New Lease on Life

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I've got to start remembering this disclaimer shit! I've only done it once! Well you guys know I don't own it! Anway welcome to chapter 5! So glad you all could make it! Haha sorry for the last chapter being so short but to make it up I put a lemon in here! Yay right? No? Haha anyway here's chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: That's right I'm doing it right now! I don't own shit! Wish I did but I don't sadly...**

**Chapter 5: New Lease on Life**

** Axel's POV**

Roxas in a bathing suit, in a pair of black swimming trunks to be exact without a shirt on! I was going to rape him... yep I was going to just take him down and molest him until he was crying out for more.

Roxas had woken me up with a cup of coffee in bed with nothing on but his swimming trunks. It was around seven in the morning on a lazy Saturday, "I'm going to the beach now Sora and Riku are here to pick me up. I'll see you later on ok?" I managed a yawn and a nod not quiet entirely awake.

Pressing his lips gingerly against mine he walked away shutting the door behind him as he left. I heard the keys as he locked me inside the house, bolting up I sat there my fingers tracing my lips. I was awake now and unable to get back to sleep, picking my phone up I quickly dialed Kairi's number.

"I'll fucking murder you if you call back again." Ariel answered slamming the phone shut. Ariel was a light sleeper unlike Kairi who pretty much died when she fell asleep.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two are even twins..." I grumbled dialing Ariel's phone this time.

"That's it you're a dead man! Roxas won't even have to identify the body cause I'll make sure to leave him a note." She snarled.

"Wait, wait! What are your plans today?" I asked innocently trying hard not to snicker.

"Seriously... _this _is why you called? You ruined my beauty sleep for _this_?" She cried, I heard Kairi stirring on the other end of the phone asking Ariel who she was talking to. "A dead man, go back to sleep." I heard a sleepy hi Axel before Ariel said she was down for the count.

"I need your help! Come on I'm your big brother!" I whined. It wasn't like I really wanted to be up either but at the same time I really did need their help! "Roxas is gone for the day and I need you two to help me pull this plan I have off... Look if you come over I think you'll change your mind."

"I swear if it involves you getting back with Marluxia I will hang myself." Ariel snorted she sounded like she was on the verge of snapping the phone shut again. But this time she'd turn it off.

"Seriously? _That's_ what you think this plan is about? Just get your ass over here! Bring your sister to! If your not here in thirty I will personally drag you here myself." I tried hard to sound like a bad ass but my little sisters were so cute I couldn't be mean to them!

"Fuck my life, Kairi ass up now! Axel's going to keep bitching until we get up and come over... yeah I know we'll sleep in tomorrow... Here its for you." Ariel said as she passed the phone over to her sister.

"This better be good or I will bury you alive got that?" She giggled and snapped the phone shut leaving me to cower under the covers. Nothing was scarier than when Kairi and Ariel were both pissed.

Jumping up I made sure that Roxas had indeed taken Sasha with him so that left me all alone. Good that meant I could get to work on my plan.

Thirty minutes later just as I was getting worried that Kairi and Ariel weren't going to show there was a knock on the front door. Opening it up Ariel growled out a hello and pushed her way past me. Kairi grinned skipping in the house and made her way into the living room.

"Where's the fire?" Ariel asked placing her hands on her hips.

"In here, follow me." I said showing them to Roxas room. Opening the wardrobe I showed them the many outfits and told them of my Master Plan.

Kairi was beet red as was Ariel their mouths hanging open in a silent Oh. "Good thing you called us." Kairi was the first to speak as Ariel just nodded. Within minutes we were getting our plan worked out and ready to take action.

**Roxas POV**

The beach was nice... nothing more nothing less it was just the beach. Riku and Sora were currently in the ocean splashing each other, Riku only stopping to wrap my brother into his arms and kiss him. Cloud was sitting beside me red faced under an umbrella as he tried to explain his and Leon's now blooming relationship.

"Look if he wants to take you out then go, he saved us after all. He really likes you so go out with him I'll be fine here by myself." I lied. I was missing Axel very much and wished he had come to the beach with me. The only thing I had planned to do today was to collect seashells with Sasha.

Shaking his head Cloud stood up and offered a hand to me, "Leon can wait. Remember when we were kids? We used to collect shells all the time, lets do that again." Taking my hand in his he tugged me down the sandy beach in search of shells.

The rainbow colored shell I was going after when I was child I had lost so I always looked out on the beach searching for that shell. I knew I'd never find a shell as beautiful as that one ever again but I couldn't stop from trying. Cloud helped me find shells for the better part of the day until Sora bolted up to us. His hair was drenched with water and he was tan where as Riku was extremely pale no matter how much sun he had.

I was tan like Sora just not as dark and Riku always referred to us as Beach Babes often times wrapping his arms around our waists. Riku was very protective of Sora he didn't really like anyone getting close to him. There was once that Sora was being hit on by a bunch of guys, Riku had gone to get them some ice cream. Sora being as dense as he was agreed to go to a party with them so when Riku came back and saw one of the guys had his arms wrapped around Sora's waist he flipped.

"Roxas come swim with us! We can teach you!" Sora cried throwing his arms around my neck.

"No! I don't swim!" I shouted backing away and hiding behind Cloud.

"Don't be mean to your twin Sora." Cloud warned.

"But... but I'm not... I just want you to come swimming. I can teach you." Sora tried leaving the safety of Riku to try and get me. Shaking my head I grabbed Cloud using him as my human shield.

"Does Axel know that you can't swim?" Sora questioned finally grabbing a hold of me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Placing his chin on my shoulder he pulled me down until I was practically sitting in his lap on the sandy beach.

"Don't tell him! I'm embarrassed about it enough..." I started.

"We hadn't planned on telling him anything, right Sora?" Riku said his eyes darting over to his lover. Sora giggled and waved his hands, once he knew something was supposed to be a secret he couldn't stop himself from telling everyone.

We stayed at the beach for a few more hours just playing in the sand, building sand castles and burying Sora until only his head remained. We had a lot of fun and Cloud even packed us lunches. Sora and Riku went back out to play in the water and I curled up next to Cloud lying my head on his chest.

"Do you like Axel?" He asked closing his eyes his hands linked together behind his head.

"More than I should." I responded after a while. We didn't say anything more mostly because we fell asleep. Sora and Riku woke us up when they were ready to go and took me home while Cloud raced to his car claiming he had a date with Leon.

Riku dropped me off at home first and I noticed that Kairi's and Ariel's bright pink car was parked in the driveway. I could smell smoke outside as I cautiously made my way inside the house. I was met at the door by Ariel whose face turned a bright red after seeing me. I didn't have time to ask what was going on before Kairi emerged from down the hall sporting the same bright red face.

"Um... we... we gotta go! Bye Roxas!" They hurried out of the door slamming it shut behind them leaving me alone in the house.

I could still smell the smoke as I made my way outside onto the porch. There I found Axel with a cigarette and a barrel that was housing a fire. Clothes were lying on the ground as he picked them up I noticed they were outfits... the ones I had shown him.

He threw them in the barrel taking a drag off the cigarette before sighing and turning to see me. His face turned a bright red before looking at the ground. "This... yeah... this is exactly what it looks like!" He called trying hard not to smile.

"What?" I asked coming down the steps to meet him.

"I don't want the memory of those guys to stay in your closet. You told me you don't like those outfits well I don't either! I asked Ariel and Kairi to come help me, we've given you a new wardrobe... a new lease on life I guess you could say. You told me to prove to you that I like you and I'm not like those other guys... that's what I did. I don't want these memories to stay I want to make new ones with you, happier ones..." I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his.

He moaned his arms winding around my waist. I nipped his lower lip drawing it into my mouth and sucking on it. "Kitten... if you don't want me to do anything I suggest you stop." He groaned.

"And if I want you to keep going?" I questioned letting my hands wander down to grab his hardening cock.

"Let me put the fire out so we don't burn anything down and I'll be right with you." He hissed. Giggling I helped him put the fire out, he made a mad dash towards me picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

**Axel's POV**

"Um Axel?" He said just as we made it inside the house.

"Yes?" I asked setting him down on the floor where he awkwardly tried to regain his balance.

"Will you wait for me in my room please... I need to get... um..." His face turned a bright pink as he quickly turned on his heel and padded off into the bathroom.

I made my way into the bedroom as he asked lying back on one of the pillows before finally throwing my clothes off leaving myself only in a pair of boxers. A few minutes later the door finally opened and Roxas peeked his head out. Taking a big breath he made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. His hair was still in their natural spikes and the swimming trunks were gone replaced by one of my t shirts. It was long on him coming down to his knees and the short sleeves touched his elbows.

It was a white shirt but it hugged his body nicely showing the outline of the hard on he was currently sporting. He looked nervous and his eyes kept darting from me to the floor before he finally trained them on the floor.

"Roxas... fuck you look... fucking sexy as hell." His face turned an even darker red but his eyes never wavered from the floor.

Taking a big breath he slowly made his way over to the bed sitting on the edge. This wasn't the in charge, headstrong Roxas I had once seen in the bedroom. He was shy and timid, his feet digging into the soft carpet.

"I've never had sex sober before." He whispered still not looking at me. "I didn't really care for any of the men I slept with so I figured I didn't have to be sober when I slept with them..." After a few moments of silence in which I crawled close to Roxas, he turned to look at me.

Pressing my lips against his he gasped giving me enough time to stick my tongue in his mouth. I felt him tense up and try to push me away but I grabbed his hands intertwining them with mine. After a while I pulled him onto my lap his back to my chest. Turning his head so that I could kiss him better he groaned, his breath picking up.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast for you." I whispered against bruised lips as I captured them again. I let my hands wander down his inner thighs listening to the soft mewls and pants that he produced. His hands gripped the bed tightly as we sat on the edge, I wanted to expose him all of him I wanted to see and touch everything he had to offer.

Slipping my hands up the shirt I gently ran the pads of my fingers over the pink nubs. Squirming he broke the kiss to throw his head back on my shoulder letting out a guttural moan. Pinching one of the perk nubs I let my other hand wander down until I was softly pumping his cock. Rolling the nipple between my fingers had him almost crying as he continued to moan.

Switching over to the nipple I had neglected I continued stroking him off. "I'm gonna cum!" He whimpered trying to buck his hips but not lose purchase on my legs that his feet were planted on.

"Not yet Roxas." I hissed nipping his ear and running my tongue over the shell.

He squeaked when I grabbed his hips lifting him up as I tried to reach in my boxers and pull my dick out. I was able to manage to shimmy them down off my hips, I had planned on throwing Roxas on his back so we could do this the proper way and I could prep him but he had other plans.

He ended up impaling his ass on my dick. I grabbed his legs just before the knees as he planted his feet on my legs. I was probably bruising his legs but he didn't seem to care. All I could feel was warm tight heat surrounding my dick.

I wanted to give him time to adjust but once again Kitten had other plans. He leaned his head back against my shoulder as he started to try and move. It took me a moment to catch on but once I did I started moving my hips pushing in and out of the tight heat. He whimpered his hands pulling the shirt up so that he could he stroke himself.

"Good Kitten, good boy show me everything. I want to see what you do to yourself." I whispered huskily biting his ear.

He moaned as I continued to bounce him on my cock watching as he lightly pumped himself.

His toes curled the nails biting into my legs but I didn't register the light pain as I continued wildly bucking my own hips. I couldn't let go of his legs for fear he'd fall but I was able to get a wonderful view of what he was doing to himself. HIs hands were currently smearing precum all over his dick as one hand came up to pinch his nipples.

"Is this what you do to yourself Kitten?" I asked biting where the shoulder and neck met. Sucking on the creamy skin I groaned as he continued riding me only pulling away when I had successfully bruised the skin.

"Yes!" He screamed as I nailed his sweet spot.

"Good Kitten, very good Kitten." I growled, "I love watching you do this, I can see everything that you do to youself... that turns you on doesn't it?"

He could only nod as I bit him on the shoulder again making sure this time to draw blood. Lapping at the bruised and bloody shoulder his lips found mine again but he didn't fight me for dominance, just letting me instead explore the warm cavern of his mouth. His tongue danced with mine as we continued to moan and hold each other tightly. Slamming him down hard I made sure to hit his sweet spot dead on. He screamed but I drowned the sound out in the kiss that we shared.

I couldn't stop from biting his neck and nibbling his ear whispering how much I already loved him. It was true all of it, I loved my Kitten I didn't care if he ever loved me back or not but I knew my feelings were real.

"Love.. you...to! Oh gods Axel! I'm gonna cum!" He screamed his eyes were wide as he continued bouncing on my cock. He continued pumping himself while mewling and moaning as I slammed into him making sure to brush his sweet spot every now and then.

"Yeah me to! Fuck!" I cried as my orgams ripped through me. I couldn't stop bucking my hips listening as Roxas screamed out his release his feet continuing to dig in my legs. Hot cum spurted everywhere landing on his chest and shirt some of it landing on the floor.

Scooting us back with him still inside me I laid us down on the bed pulling out gingerly. His eyes fluttered closed but I woke him up quickly, "We need to get you cleaned up Kitten." responded kissing him deeply.

Nodding I was able to scoop him up in my arms and take him to the bathroom. Running the water I was going to put him in but he grabbed my hand and smiled. "Don't be so modest we just had mind blowing sex... your showering with me to."

Showering together in the big bathtub proved to be a little bit difficult as I had finally had enough and pinned my Kitten against the shower wall. "Axel?" He whimpered his back to me ass sticking out.

"Denying me for so long, looking sexy as hell naked in this shower you should have known it would come to this." I responded letting the spray of the water act as lubricant I shoved my dick back in the tight heat.

Throwing his head back he groaned his breathing had picked up tremendously. "Fuck me hard!" He screamed as I pinned him against the wall snaking one of my hands down so I could pump his cock.

I couldn't stop the wild thrusting as Roxas leaned against the wall of the shower. The water pouring on us made it hard to see but I didn't really care. Roxas was practically begging me to pound into him so I did just that. Pumping him in time to my thrusts we both didn't last long as I shot my load into the tight heat. "Roxas! Fuck Roxas!" I cried snapping my hips.

"Axel!" He screamed cum spurting out to land in the pool of water at our feet, watching as it swirled and was gone down the drain. "Sleepy..."

His eyes were drifting closed and I quickly washed us up turning the water off and wrapping him in a big towel. I was able to put him in the bed first and I headed back to the bathroom to finish drying off. I let my hair go back into their natural spikes before grabbing a pair of clean boxers. Slipping those on I headed back into the bedroom.

Sasha was more than likely in my room sleeping her adventure off. Crawling in the bed and under the covers Roxas made his way over wrapping his arms around my waist. "How was the beach?" I asked nuzzling his neck.

"I looked everywhere for my seashell... its gone I couldn't find it." He whispered his eyes sliding closed.

"Seashell?" I asked kissing his forehead.

"Long time ago... I had a rainbow colored shell I found it at the beach but when the waves pulled me in I lost it. I've been trying to find it ever..." He never finished his sentence as he drifted off to sleep. Rainbow colored shell? I had once found a rainbow colored shell... could it have been the same one?

I had been very young walking along the shores edge I had found a rainbow colored shell. I hadn't wanted to come home that night because I knew my parents would ask where I had been. I wasn't ready to deal with their comments so I went to the beach instead. It was raining and storming pretty bad out so I was drenched within a few minutes.

As I was walking I noticed a shell it was so beautiful that I couldn't stop myself from picking it up. Could it have been the same shell? Once Roxas was lightly snoring I quietly got out of the bed and headed to my room.

"Surprise, surprise Sasha's in here." I snickered passing the sleeping dog and going to my dresser. Pulling it open I rummaged around until I found the smooth shell, I had kept it all these years not knowing that the true owner had been searching for it.

Going back to Roxas room I crawled back under the covers promising that in the morning I would give him the shell.

**A/N: *Dies* sorry if the lemon sucked but there's chapter 5 for ya! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for all the change of views. But anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I'll see everyone in chapter 6! So hit the review button and I'll see you guys later! **

**xoxo Royal**


	6. Drowning

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Horray for chapter 6! Well here it is I was going to post it last night but I got tired... and I kinda stopped to watch a documentary on mermaids... yeahhhh. So anyway here's chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites ya'll seriously make my day! Now onto 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... or do I? I kid, I kid! I don't own! *Sigh***

**Chapter 6: Drowning**

** Roxas POV**

Morning dawned bright and early streaming through the closed curtains. Reaching over I snuggled close to Axel wanting to bury my face in his chest. Well I _would_ have if Axel was there!

My eyes popped open and I scanned the room searching for the red haired teacher I now called my lover. Strange... he usually slept in the bed with me until I woke up. Where was he? He lied to me! He didn't want me anymore! My worst nightmare was coming true! Tears were welling up in my eyes when Sasha bounded over and onto the bed.

Nudging my hand Sasha circled around the bed her tail wagging like crazy. She seemed to be completely immune to the inner turmoil I was experincing. Finally after much coaxing I slowly made my way out of the bed slipping on a pair of boxers. Picking out another one of Axel's shirts that adorned my new wardrobe, i padded my way down the hallway and into the empty living room.

Grabbing my shirt Sasha tugged me into the kitchen where I was met with a humming Axel! Shirtless and only wearing a pair of black boxers with red flames, I couldn't stop the squeal of delight as I tackled him to the ground smoothering his face with kisses. He didn't fight me as I shoved my tongue down his throat staking him as mine, moving the heated kiss to his neck where I sucked on the spot until it was bruised.

"Kitten! Fuck had I known you were this horny I wouldn't have bothered making breakfast!" He growled.

Pulling back my face heated to a bright red, "Oh... I thought you left me." I admitted.

He looked sad for a moment before pulling me back down placing my head on his chest. "I could never leave you! Are you kidding me? I seriously didn't want to even leave the bed to make _breakfast_!" Fingers raked through my hair as we lay there quietly listening to the sounds of bacon popping in the pan. "Alright Kitten as much as I'd like to just lie here with you I need to finish making breakfast before the bacon burns, go wait in bed for me I'll be there to serve you in a moment."

Standing up Axel carried me bridal style back to the bedroom. Sitting me down I slid under the covers and gave him my best puppy pout. "Don't be long..." I whispered reaching my hand out.

"Bacon, Kitten, Bacon, Kitten..." Axel said lifting one hand for bacon and lifting the other for me.

"Is bacon really that important?" I asked gripping the covers, I was told to stay put so attacking Axel wouldn't get me very far.

"Not as important as pleasing you my love." He purred blowing me a kiss and sauntering off.

Oh fuck... I was in deep! He knew it and so did I... what was supposed to have started off as a one night stand had turned into us _dating_?! Lying back under the covers I threw the pillow over my face hoping that maybe it would smother me. Sasha still oblivious to anything besides food wandered over and plopped down on my chest.

By the time Axel found us I was half concious and breathing in the musky cigarette smell of Axel's pillow. Chucking he scooted me over so that he could crawl in the bed with me placing a tray over my legs.

"I'm not the best cook in the world but I hope you like it." He smiled sheepishly.

For someone who didn't know to cook the food was _amazing! _The eggs had been scrambled to perfection with just the right amount of salt added, the bacon was crispy but not to the point of burning. There was toast with the faint signs of toaster markings and butter right beside it and black coffee just the way I liked it.

"Your going to eat some to right?" I asked helping myself to another forkfull of eggs.

Nodding Axel dug in stealing some of my coffee for himself as he left his cup on the counter. Giggling I asked what our plans for the day was, he smiled mischievously setting the tray down on the floor and pulling me to him.

"We could always fuck like bunnies for the day." He suggested.

"That sounds pretty good," I murmured against his lips.

"But I do have something planned but you'll just have to wait and see! I'm going to go wash the dishes you get ready!" He cried throwing me off and making a mad dash towards the hallway.

"What should I wear?" I called after his retreating back.

Leaving without an answer I was forced to get out of the bed and go to my closet. Opening it up I pulled out a pair of skinny blue jeans along with a pair of my black lace up combat boots. Next I pulled out a emerald green v neck shirt that had some bands logo on it. One that Sora probably had forced me to go see. After changing I went into the living room to find Axel.

He emerged from his room a moment later in a pair of loose black jeans, tight white shirt and a long trench coat like jacket. He wore his biker boots as I saw the black leather peeking out from under the hem of his jeans.

Mouth watering, sexy as hell, were just a few things to describe him! His dark purple tear drop tattoos under his eyes looked stark against his pale skin. His fire red hair fell this time in tumbles down his back.

"I thought we could go out on a date today." His smile stretched across his face and I knew I couldn't say no.

Giggling I held my hand out as Axel drew me close pressing me against his chest. He kissed the palm of my hand and led me outside where his motorcycle awaited us. Hopping on Axel tore out of the small neighboorhood and down the road. I gripped Axel's waist tightly resting my head on his back.

We drove for about twenty minutes before stopping at an amusement park. Parking the bike he pocketed the keys and helped me off. Grabbing my hand in his we walked towards the front where he pulled out two tickets. Ushering us inside I couldn't help but stop at the entrance and stare at all the rides.

"I'm not sure how first dates are supposed to go but I thought this might qualify..." He said his eyes never leaving mine. It seemed as though he was gauging my reaction.

"This... this is _awesome_! I'm so excited! When did you plan this?" I cried tugging him towards the many lines for the rides.

"Maybe about two days ago." He responded pulling me down for a quick kiss.

We got some stares but that made me want to just pull him down and kiss him harder. The lines didn't take very long as we boarded the first rollar coaster. It had been a few years since I had been to an amusement park and Axel insisted we wait in the line that got us to the front of the car.

Looping my arm through his I tried hard not to climb in his lap. "Scared of rollar coasters Roxy?" Axel purred holding me close.

I shook my head squeezing my eyes shut and resting my head on Axel's shoulder. I wasn't scared! I wasn't scared... oh shit I was scared! We were currently on our way up the hill and I could see Axel's bike parked out in the parking lot.

_Click, click, click_ up, up, up until we were hovering at the top of the hill. The scream died in my throat as we started down the long hill. My stomach seemed to drop and didn't catch up wih me until we were on our second loop.

Axel had his hands up and was laughing hysterically, screaming as we continued on down the bumpy track. It took me about the half ride before I was finally raising my arms up arms up and screaming. Once the ride was over we raced off to the next ride.

After a while Axel picked out a stand for us to go eat at. The pizza was dripping grease as we sat down near the curbs edge and ate. "Where did you find this place?" I questioned taking another huge bite of pizza.

"When I first moved here with the twins I saved a lot of money and I took them here. We're at the beach actually towards the very end there are docks and there's a really good ice cream stand." Axel said jumping up and grabbing my hand.

Once we had finished eating we headed off towards some of the games. Axel won me a giant teddy bear where you had to throw the darts at the balloons. We ate cotton candy and rode as many rides as we could until the sun started to set.

We went to the ice cream stand that Axel had mentioned as the street lights were being turned on. Sitting down on the edge of the docks we pulled our boots off and dipped out feet in the water.

"You'll like this ice cream its really good!" Axel said excitedly handing me over the blue treat.

It was cold and salty, I was ready to spit it out but there was also an underlying sweet taste to it. Eyeing my reaction I took another tentative bite tasting the sweetness even more. "What is this?" I asked taking another huge bite.

"Not so fast Kitten!" He cried laughing as he took his first bite. "Its called Sea Salt ice cream."

Once I had polished off mine I couldn't stop from taking a bite of Axel's. Turning my head towards him he kissed me forcing my mouth open so he could swipe the bite of ice cream back. We began a kissing war until Axel's treat began melting, pulling away from the extremely hot kiss he went back to munching on his.

Scooting close I took another bite when he wasn't paying attention that had him tackling me to the ground. Stradling my hips he licked the frozen treat closing his eyes and moaning.

"Ah come on I want a bite!" I cried trying to push Axel off.

"You had yours this is mine!" He chuckled licking the melting ice cream that was currently making a trail down his wrist. A pink tongue flicked out to travel the length of the ice cream as another moan made his way out of his throat.

I was seriously getting hard with all those noises he was making. When another trail of blue made its way down his wrist he put his finger close to my lips letting the cold blue drip off his finger and into my mouth.

He gave me that cat like grin, bending down to kiss me heatedly. Picking me up he threw me over his shoulder while polishing off his ice cream. "What would you do if I threw you in the ocean huh?" He laughed walking towards the edge.

"NO!" I screamed kicking and hitting his back until he finally lost his grip and let me go. Tumbling off I rolled until I was lying on the edge of the dock. Jumping up I didn't even bother to grab my shoes as I darted off into the fading light.

"Roxas! Rox wait!" Axel shouted but I couldn't stop running I had to get away. I didn't want to be near the water, what if a giant wave came up and swallowed me carrying me back into the ocean like before? I couldn't allow that to happen! I didn't realize there were tears streaming down my face until I stopped hiding behind one of the food stands.

Grabbing my wrist Axel pulled me to his chest resting his chin on my head. "Don't throw me in the ocean!" I cried trying to pull away.

"Kitten I'm so sorry... I won't throw you in don't worry. Shh calm down its ok I'm here now. I won't hurt you." He whispered running his fingers through my hair.

Great... just perfect I ruined our first date! I was so embarrassed, pulling back I hurriedly wiped the tears away. "I should have told you sooner... I can't swim..." I admitted waiting for him to laugh. After a moment of doing nothing but staring at my bare feet and then switching to Axel's booted feet I risked a peek at his face.

"Did you think I was going to laugh? Well I'm not! Come here Kitten you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Picking me up bridal style Axel handed me my boots and carried me up a small hill sitting me down on one of the small benches.

Kneeling down he grabbed one of my feet and slipped the boot on lacing it up for me before putting the other one on. "When I was little... my parents took Sora, Cloud, Riku and I to the beach. Cloud was going to teach me how to swim but I got scared so he didn't force me to. Before we left though I found a sea shell... it was a rainbow colored shell but it was in the water.

"But when I went to get it I got caught in a riptide... Cloud was the first one to notice me missing. Once he found out what happened to me he came after me. I was drowning but he saved me and put me on his back... Then he got a leg cramp and I jumped off I was so scared I've never learned to swim since I'm terrified of the water." I whispered afraid that anyone else would hear me.

After lacing my last boot Axel helped me up and pulled me into another hug. "I never knew. I swear I'll never mention anything like that again." We went home shortly after, I was tired as we made it to the front porch. "Is this were I get to give you a goodnight kiss?" He questioned tilting my chin up so that I was looking at him.

I couldn't even talk, just nodded and stood on tip toes as Axel leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I drew him close swiping my tongue against closed lips. Parting them he let me take full control as I explored the warm wet cavern.

Pulling back we went inside where we snuggled up on the couch together in our pjs. Popping in a movie we fell asleep Axel lying fully stretched on the couch while I lay on top of his chest an afghan pulled over us.

I wasn't ready to get up not even remotely but school was calling our name and so was the scent of coffee. Axel had once again managed to slip by me and start on breakfast. He made sure to leave some of it for Sasha and called me over to eat my share.

We got to school early taking my car this time for fear it was going to rain. "Are you sure you want to go to school?" Axel had asked for the hunderth time that morning.

"Its not supposed to storm just rain... if things get to bad I can always leave." I was putting on a brave face but in reality I was terrified very few people knew that I couldn't swim and my extreme fear of thunderstorms.

I split off once we had parked from Axel which was the worst thing I could have done. As soon as Axel entered the school I was kidnapped by Rai. Putting a hand over my mouth he picked me up easily as I struggled to get away. He carried me away until we reached the soccer shed where he dragged me in.

Throwing me to the ground I jumped up and headed straight for the exit. "Not so fast." Seifer's voice came out of the darkness and I stopped in my tracks.

Wrong move. Throwing me to the ground I felt my arms being pulled painfully behind my back. "What are you doing? Let me go!" I screamed.

"Shut him up!" Seifer ordered just as someone possibly Rai or Fuu came behind me and gagged me. Tears welled up before spilling over, I was terrified what was happening to me? I knew Seifer hated me but I didn't understand why.

They brought my legs together next and tied those before hoisting me up in their arms. I tried screaming but it didn't do any good against the gag. They managed to make their way to the swimming pool that was located inside the school.

I continued squirming around praying that either someone would hear me or that I could finally get loose. Setting me down on the ground Seifer got close his face inches from mine. "You know why I hate you? No why I _loathe _you?" He snarled jerking my face close.

Whimpering I shook my head trying hard to think of a way out of this mess. Just before he answered I swung my legs out to try and kick him. Dodging my kick he threw me down knocking my head against the tiled floor.

Groaning I tried to see through the black spots that were dancing around my vision. Tears were still pouring down my face as Seifer plunged my body in the water until only my chest was out. I screamed against the gag flailing and kicking, I was going to die Seifer was going to kill me!

"Your a fucking homewrecker! You tore my family apart! My mother started drinking because of you! Sleeping with my dad you fucking faggot! You will pay for what you've done!" He screamed before releasing me into the water.

I quickly dropped to the bottom of the pool trying hard to push myself back up to the surface. The more I tried to pull the ropes off of me the tighter they became until they were cutting off my circulation.

I couldn't breathe and soon I just sank to the bottom eyes closing accepting that I was going to die here.

**Axel's POV**

Something wasn't right. I was in the middle of class teaching when I got this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Axel?" Kairi asked she looked like she was about to get out of her seat and come over.

"Class dismissed!" I cried and darted out of the room. Something was seriously wrong and I couldn't figure out what. I burst into the infirmary where Cloud was sitting in the wheelie chair just staring off into space.

"Something's not right, Roxas is in trouble." He whispered before jumping up and dragging me out of the room.

We ran through the school not really knowing we were going. It didn't take us long before we ran into Leon. "Someone's locked the door to the pool!" He shouted, "Come help me."

"Roxas!" We screamed rushing up to the door. It took me but a moment to break the small window and reach my hand in. Unlocking the door I was the first one in where I saw Roxas lying at the bottom of the pool.

"He can't swim..." I breathed jumping into the deep end. I didn't waste anytime in picking up his limp body, pushing off the floor of the pool I shot off like a rocket kicking my legs until I reached the surface. His hands were bound behind his back, his legs tied together, he had been gagged.

Cloud pulled his brother out and worked on getting him untied as Leon rushed over and pulled me out of the pool. Cloud was beating Roxas on the back trying hard to get the water out of his lungs. "Who would do this?" Leon questioned as Roxas finally started spitting out water.

"I want him expelled he tried to kill a student! I'll call the cops on him later!" I shouted later that day pointing a shaking finger at Seifer. Xemnas and Saix the Principal and Vice Principal, along with me, Leon and Seifer were packed in the small room of the Principal's office.

"Whatever I didn't do anything. Can I go back to class now?" He yawned.

I was going to kill him... Cloud was back at Roxas' making sure that he was ok the rope had cut deep into his flesh from all of the struggling. I hadn't had much of a chance to see him just yet as we went straight to get Xemnas. Without saying a word Xemnas looked to Saix who came over with a laptop of all the security footage.

Seifer's face went beet red as he spluttered to make an excuse. "Do you want the ruling now? Or shall I watch the tape?" Xemnas asked gold eyes looking from the laptop to Seifer.

"Your bluffing." He growled gripping the chair so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"I don't bluff." Xemnas said his eyes boring into Seifer's. Without another word Saix a bluenette with an X shaped scar on his face hit the play button on the laptop. All was silent in the room as Xemnas reviewed the tape. After about five minutes Saix closed the laptop and tucked it under his arm. "You two can leave I'll take it from here."

I started to protest but I knew if I did Saix wouldn't come find me later to tell me what happened. I would just have to be good and wait for the ruling. Leon pratically dragged me out of the room shutting the door behind him. Once out I headed straight for the parking lot Leon hot on my heels. We didn't say much as we started Roxas car and headed off to his house.

I couldn't stop from bursting into the door past a barking Sasha and into Roxas room. "He's asleep!" Cloud hissed grabbing my wrist. "He's exhuasted."

"I have to see him!' Jerking my arm away I rushed into his room kneeling on the floor. His chest was rising slowly up and down, up and down I continued to watch the rhythm. His wrists had been wrapped but it looked the blood was seeping through. Unwrapping the bandage I was met with angry red wrists that not only looked burned but were bleeding and bruised. Grabbing new gauze from the bathroom I wrapped the wounds back up carefully trying not to wake Roxas.

Leon would tell Cloud what went on but for now I needed to be with Roxas. Quickly I went to the bathroom changing out of my clothes and into something more comfortable, before climbing in the bed. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled him to my chest putting my chin on his head.

Warm breath tickled my neck lulling me into a deep sleep. I promised myself that I wasn't about to let Roxas out of my sight. Not again, I wouldn't let anything like this or anything worse happen to my lover again! I wanted Seifer prosecuted to the fullest extent... no what I really wanted was him dead.

**A/N: Chapter 6 is done! I'm so like that on a rollar coaster I just sit there looking horrified apparently until the ride is half over haha oh well! Oh no and what is Seifer's fate?! Hmm you'll just have to see! Hehe I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6! Click that review button and let me know what you guys think I'll see everyone in chapter 7! **

**xoxo Royal**


	7. Karma's A Bitch

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I can explain! I'm so sorry to have made you guys wait this long. It was probably a sunday or two back when I went to check on my laptop I had left it all night charging, well I didn't realize that it was dying. So my computer is at like 6% so I hook it back up to the charger. It says plugged in, not charging. Me being well me I started freaking out and running around the house plugging it into different outlets to no avail. Ended up with my finacee at Best Buy saying bye bye to my baby for the next 2-3 weeks while they sent my laptop off to figure out what was wrong with it and to fix it. So that's why I haven't been able to write... shit that's long, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks I litterally got 2 paragraphs in before having to send it off. **

**Disclaimer: I can dream can't I? **

**Chapter 7: Karama's A Bitch**

** Axel's POV**

I don't remember how long we slept just that when we woke up it was raining. Roxas sat up abruptly rubbing his eyes and then looked down at his wrists. "When you struggled the rope dug deep into your skin." I explained checking the bandages.

The bleeding had thankfully stopped but the bandages still probably needed to be changed. Once I started to peel them back Roxas snatched his arms back cradling them to his chest and shook his head. "No it hurts." He weakly tried swatting me away but I pulled him back and pinned him down.

"Do you want your wounds to be infected?" I questioned making sure that when I pinned him down I wasn't holding his wrists.

"No but... damn it screw logic you suck!" He pouted his lower lip trembling and giving me that puppy dog pout.

Lying back down on the bed I pulled Roxas on top of me making sure the he was comfortable. I enjoyed making the men I was dating happy, I strived to be the best boyfriend. Roxas looked shocked for a moment before it faded away and was replaced with a serene look.

"I love you Axel." He whispered before pressing his lips against mine. "How did you know to find me?"

"Something wasn't right I could feel it. I just knew that you were in trouble and when I went to find Cloud he felt the same way. I was so fucking scared Roxas! You weren't even breathing, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again! I love you so much Roxas." I responded continuing my ministrations.

We weren't able to lay there long before the door burst open and Sora burst in jumping on the bed. Grabbing Roxas he pulled him to his chest, "Are you ok?" He wailed tears streaming down the normally happy teens face.

Smiling Roxas patted the mass of cinnamon spikes, "Yeah I'm just fine just a few scrapes and bruises." Sora sniffled and hugged Roxas tighter as I tried getting the brunette's attention. Roxas wasn't going to let me change his bandages even if I asked nicely so I needed a little trickery to get the job done.

It didn't take me long to get Sora's attention, mostly because he had the shortest attention span of anyone I knew. Looking to Roxas, Sora cocked his head as I tried to silently convey my message to him. "Sora will you do me a favor?" I asked sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Smiling Sora nodded his head always eager to please. "You see Roxas has been a very bad boy." I purred licking my lips, "He won't allow me to change the bandages on his arms or legs. Will you be a good boy and hold him down for me?"

Roxas eyes were as big as saucers as Sora giggled and pushed him back down on the bed. Sitting on his back Sora grabbed Roxas arms and pinned them down, "Sora you bastard get off me!" He screamed. It was like watching Sora ride a wild bull Roxas bucked trying to throw his brother off but to no avail.

Giggling Sora held on as Riku made his way into the bedroom. Sighing Riku turned around started to walk off. "Wait Ri! Come help me hold Roxy down." Sora cried.

Roxas let out a feral growl and Riku shook his head. "The difference between you and I is that I know what Roxas is capable of." Riku responded.

Hurrying into the bathroom I found the roll of gauze that i was searching for as Roxas made it known that he was plotting our death. It wasn't until he got quiet did I start worrying, hurriedly I grabbed some alcohol and wipes to disinfect the wounds and hurried back into the room. Roxas currently was stiffly lying on the bed pressing his face into the covers. Sora was still on his back and when he saw me come in he shrugged.

"I think he's trying to kill himself." Sora mentioned grabbing Roxas hair and pulling his head up.

"Damn it Sora!" Roxas cried, turning his head to face me he let out a shrill scream and doubled his struggling. "Let me go! Let me go! Don't do this, no! Sasha come help me! Sasha damn it get your ass in here! I will not give you any more of your favorite treats!" He threatened just as we heard barking in the living room.

"Oh but I will Sasha you don't have to worry about dear Roxy!" I called back.

Bounding into the room Sasha jumped on the bed and went straight over to Roxas. Turning around she plopped down on his legs successfully pinning him down, tongue lolling out.

While Roxas was stunned I quickly unraveled the bandages on his legs before Sasha decided to move. Dabbing them with the alcohol Roxas hissed and started the struggle up once again. Quickly I wrapped the wounds in new bandages and headed to his wrists. His wrists were the worst, they were an angry red and looked like they were swollen. So far they hadn't gotten infected which was a good sign.

After dabbing those with the alcohol, I wrapped his wrists and let Sora know that he could get off his brother. Reaching over to run my fingers through Roxas hair he growled and turned over his back to me. Pulling him flush against my chest I nipped his ear earning a small moan.

"I still love you." I whispered licking the shell of his ear. Face turning bright red Sora told us that he'd be waiting in the living room. As he headed out I kissed Roxas' wrists gently, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Smiling he kissed my lips, "I know I still love you to." Pulling me to my feet Roxas led us out into the living room. I wasn't to surprised to see Saix standing in the doorway. Cloud's face was a bright red as he looked from us to Saix.

"You don't have to worry, I already know the nature of their relationship." He muttered crossing his arms and leaning against the door. Sweeping his hand out Riku led the Vice Principal into the room. Shrugging Roxas led us to the couch pulling me down before crawling into my lap. Wrapping my arms around his waist I rubbed my thumb against his small hand. Saix sat on the couch crossing his ankles his gold eyes smoldering, as he took the two of us in.

"What brought you here? Hey why isn't Mansex here?" I chuckled as Saix sent me a deathly glare.

Sora's face turned a bright red as he clamped his mouth shut while Riku buried his face in Sora's bony shoulder to hide his laughter. Roxas tried to keep a straight face but I could feel him shake as he stared straight ahead.

"Manse_... Xemnas_ isn't here because he has other matters to attend to." Saix responded as most of the household that still lingered in the room tried not to laugh.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked pulling Roxas a little bit closer.

"I'm here because I need to know what you plan to do about Seifer. He did try to drown you didn't he?" Saix asked cocking an eyebrow. After a hesitant nod from Roxas Saix continued on, "Do you plan to press charges?"

"Of course he does!" Sora and Cloud both cried both of them scrambled toward Roxas who shook his head.

"No! Please don't... do what you have to but I don't want to press any charges." Saix seemed taken aback as he looked from Roxas to me. Before I could intervene Cloud was shouting.

"Axel talk some _sense _into him! What the _hell _Roxas he tried to kill you are you insane?" Cloud cried storming over and jerking Roxas from my lap. Roxas yelped and fell to the ground. Standing up on shaky legs he backed away until he turned and ran into our room slamming the door shut and locking it. Turning on me Cloud forgot his brother grabbing my shirt collar and pulling me to my feet.

Before he could even utter a word I beat him to it, "I'm siding with Roxas. You can threaten me all you want but I will _always_ side with Roxas!" Taking his hand away from my shirt I looked over to Saix, "I'm sorry we have to cut our meeting short Cloud will show you out. I understand he'll be suspended but Roxas doesn't want to press charges." Turning on my heel I headed to the bedroom.

After breaking in I slipped in before locking the door behind me. Roxas was curled up on the bed his back to me shaking. Silently walking over I sat on the edge of the bed before reaching over. I wanted to touch him to let him know that I was here but at the same time what if he wanted to be alone? I could quietly leave before he ever found out that I was here.

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize that Roxas was talking. "I couldn't do it, am I horrible for not pressing charges?" He asked turning over to face me. There were tears streaming down his face as he sat up and reached his arms out before drawing them back. Did he realize how hard it was to try and not just pick him up and run far away with him. "I ruined his family! I deserve every bit of punishment!" He cried.

"No you don't! Roxas, come here Kitten." I cooed bringing his face to mine pressing my lips against his. "Seifer has a shitty life, so what you slept with his dad? His marriage was probably ruined from the start. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else, either way it seems to me that it was ruined from the beginning. I don't want you to keep worrying about this. You don't deserve any of this."

"But... but... I ruined everything. He's right I'm a homewrecker!" Burying his face in the pillows Roxas let out a pitiful wail. I wasn't very good with tears, you'd think years of living with twin sisters would prepare you for something like this but sadly it didn't.

Pulling the covers up I pulled him under where I cradled him close allowing him to cry in my chest. Every once and a while he'd weakly try to push me away but I always held him tighter. We didn't say anything I just let him whimper until he tired out and drifted off to sleep.

Roxas slept for the better part of the day and after a few hours of sleep I woke up to go and cook dinner. After I had finished cooking a nice honey ham with veggies and potatoes complete with bread I went to wake Roxas up. He was sitting on the floor closet open staring inside his eyes glazed over.

In his hands he held one of my t-shirts his fingers clenched around it. "How many homes have I destroyed?" He asked turning to face me. "Is this Karma? What's next you're going to leave me for your ex?"

My face heated to a bright red as I spluttered an incoherent answer. Stamping my foot I growled grabbing Roxas arm hauling him up. "What the hell? I highly doubt that Karma has any plans for me to leave you for my ex! I shudder to think of us ever getting back together. I'd rather be having sex with Mansex than to be back with him! I love you not Marluxia, we won't ever get together again you have nothing to worry about." Smiling I took Roxas' hand and brought him into the kitchen.

After dinner I made Roxas settle down onto the couch with a movie. Handing him a sea salt ice cream treat I made my place beside him. Roxas seemed content throughout the movie, Cloud Sora and Riku were at this point long gone.

When school rolled back around the next day I offered to let Roxas stay home. Shaking his head he breezed past me and went to the car, once at school he didn't say a word as he headed to my class. We usually got there about thirty minutes before school started so I figured I'd go see Saix.

"He's a teenager he's moody, why are you even here? Don't you usually go see Cloud? Go tell him your problems." Saix growled brushing past me.

"But Saix..." I whined following behind him. I didn't want to ruin Cloud's and Leon's new budding relationship. Besides I could do without the visuals of what went on behind the curtains of the infirmary. "I want to talk to you!" Stopping dead in his tracks Saix turned the full force of his glare on me. Smiling I turned and rushed away before he began throwing things at me.

Walking down the hallway I saw Demyx turn a corner and head back to his room. Deciding to follow him I snuck up behind him intending on scaring him. "Saix said you might come here." Demyx laughed turning to face me.

Sighing I nodded and took a seat on the piano bench. "Roxas is acting weird he's convinced I'm going to leave him for Marluxia something about Karama or some shit." I groaned.

"He's a teenager I wouldn't let it bother you to much. He's just worried about Seifer being expelled is all. Maybe he thinks that Seifer is going to get revenge?" Demyx offered shrugging.

I could only hope that he was right and Roxas didn't really believe that I was going to break up with him. Who knew maybe after school we would be able to talk. Or I would run into Seifer and break his neck! Then I would show Roxas the dead body we'd have hot sex on his make shift grave and the world would continue on spinning.

Before I left Demyx's room my phone started to buzz, normally I kept it on silent but with Seifer gone I decided to put it on vibrate. Thinking it was Roxas I pulled it out of my pocket, the number I recognized was not Roxas.

It was my ex boyfriend Marluixa. _Hey babe I miss you. _He text, well I didn't fucking miss him! Why was he texting me anyway? I thought he had his new boy toy? Closing the phone I put it back in my pocket and headed to class.

I wasn't even able to make it to lunch my phone kept buzzing so much. I knew if I answered and told him to leave me alone he wouldn't. If I turned my phone off he'd only find a way to either break into the school or find the number to the school. I enjoyed working here, finally after about a good twenty minute debate I headed off back to the house, but not before writing Roxas a note and leaving him a rose under the note.

I could only hope that I got this resolved _before_ Roxas got home from school, I didn't want to add anymore stress to his life.

**Roxas POV**

I didn't pay very much attention in class and rarely answered questions even when I was called on. Rai and Fuu didn't show up I guess after their gang leader was expelled they felt no need for education. I expected them to stay and torture me in Seifer's absence and quiet honestly I felt I deserved it.

Sora tried to talk to me a few times during the day but finally gave up after I stopped responding and stared at him blankly. Axel and Demyx were absent from lunch and there was a note on my desk just as I went to my third period class.

_ Kitten, _

_Something came up so I went ahead and went home. I'll see you when you get here. Love you. _

_- Ax_

Folding the note up I saw lying there a single red rose. Blushing I smelled the flower before quickly hiding it in a safe place in my backpack. Axel was so sweet I couldn't deny that and any feelings of doubt vanished.

The day passed by quickly and I hurried to the infirmary to bum a ride from Cloud. Thankfully he didn't mention my decision about not pressing charges but dutifully dropped me off at the house. There outside on the porch was Axel taking a drag from his cigarette, there was also a man beside him with long pink hair talking to him.

"Want me to stay with you?" Cloud asked as I debated on whether or not to exit the car.

"No I'll be fine." I whispered opening the car and making sure to slam it behind me. If they hadn't heard us roll up I wanted them to know I was present now. "Whose this?" I asked sauntering over.

I made sure to wrap my arms around Axel's waist as the pink haired mans face turned a bright red. "This is my ex Marluxia." Axel answered, "He was just leaving." His tone was a clear dismissal that his ex missed.

"Whose this?" He gritted out narrowing pale blue eyes.

"My boyfriend Roxas." Axel answered grinning down at me and winking.

"Oh you mean the Jailbait? I've heard so much about you." He tried smiling but it looked like one of his eyes started to twitch. Axel tried hard not to lose his cool as Marluxia stood there face flaming.

"Ax baby thank you so much for the note and the rose you left on my desk. Your so sweet." I responded pulling Axel's face down to steal a quick kiss. Grinning against my lips he muttered a quick 'good one' before pulling away and grabbing my ass.

Marluixa's face was currently turning a deep purple and his hands were clenched into fists. Relaxing them he tried to keep his cool as Axel leaned down and lightly bit my neck, I tried hard not to moan but found it hard. This damn man knew all my weak spots it wasn't fair!

"Now if you'll excuse us Roxas and I are going to go have some extremely kinky and raucous sex." With a wink Axel picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Giggling he carried me inside where I was able to slam the door in Marluxia's face.

After setting me down I turned Axel to face me, "Why was he here?" I wanted to believe him that he wasn't cheating but at the same time I needed to know.

"He's an idiot please ignore him. That's why I came home early Marluxia was blowing up my phone. Apparently he wants us to get back together, I told him that I already had someone and he demanded to know who. Apparently he knows Seifer I was trying to get the information out of him when Cloud dropped you off. Something's not right though Roxas I want you with me at all times or with Riku or at least Cloud.

"Sora's a good kid but with his attention span I worry. Just please be careful and watch your back." Bringing me into a hug he pressed his lips against mine. "I'll get dinner ready go start on your homework love."

Nodding I stayed in the living room and turned the TV on to something mindless as I dug around my backpack. Sasha bounded over and curled up close to me resting her head in my lap.

I wasn't able to work on my homework long before my phone started buzzing. I usually kept it on vibrate in class, I was a good student but hey every once in a while I had to answer a text in class. Most of them were usually Axel though telling me he was bored. There wasn't a number all it was said was unknown so I cautiously opened the text.

_Just because you didn't press charges doesn't mean I forgive you. I'll get my revenge. _

_ - Seifer- _

Closing the phone Axel called me to dinner. I knew the color must have drained from my face but I quickly tried to put a smile on my face as I headed into the kitchen. So Seifer was expelled, he had my number and probably knew where I lived. Expelled from school for a month and no address or number I could call meant I was screwed. I should have told Axel but I figured that he wouldn't bother me... well I hoped he wouldn't bother me.

It was just a text, I told myself. He wouldn't do anything. It was just a meaningless text. I ate dinner with Axel who was none the wiser, I could handle this if it came to anything. Which I doubted it would.

**A/N: This chapter is shit! I'm sorry! I had a few ideas for this story and since I usually use my laptop to write I haven't wrote for a while soooo all those ideas were gone! But anyway I hope that you guys liked it anyway chapter 8 will be a lot better! Anyway thanks for waiting so patiently guys ya'll are awesome! And thank you for all the favorites and reviews you guys seriously rock! Anyway see everyone in chapter 8! Remember to review! Peace out!**

**xoxo Royal**


	8. Swimming Lessons

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Here's chapter 8 yay! Ok sorry I've been pretty busy a lots been going lately but anyway who cares! I bring you chapter 8! Umm so yeah that's pretty much it! Enjoy my dears oh and thanks for all the reviews and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I finally own the rights! **

**Axel: No she doesn't! **

**Royal: *Cries* I hate you! But alas he's right I don't. **

**Chapter 8: Swimming Lessons**  
** Roxas POV**

"No! Please don't no, no, no!" I cried flailing around as Cloud hoisted me up in his arms. Leon was in the schools pool waist deep watching the scene unfold as Axel stood about ten feet away watching from a distance. "Axel help me!" As soon as Cloud's feet touched the water I doubled my struggling.

"If you want him to go in without a fight you're doing a terrible job." Axel commented still not coming any closer.

"Got any better ideas?" Cloud grunted taking another step in the pool.

"Yes actually I do. But it requires you to set him down." Axel responded. Once Cloud set me down I darted to Axel and jumped in his arms. "It's ok Kitten you're fine." He said placing his hands on my hips. Caging me into his arms I squealed and managed to slip out of his grip and headed towards the doors.

Once there I realized Leon had locked us in, I couldn't get out unless I had the key. Screaming I began banging on the door until arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me away.

"We're not trying to kill you! Calm down!" Leon cried twirling the keys around his fingers. Eyes widening I tried pulling myself out of Axel's grasp to try and get the keys.

"I don't want to swim! I can't swim! I hate water let me go!" I whined letting myself relax and my legs to go out from under me.

"I will drag you, so don't tempt me." Axel muttered trying to get me to stand back up. Shaking my head I let Axel practically drag me away from the door. "Roxas damn it come on up!" He cried trying to haul my limp body up.

"No!" I cried as Cloud doubled over laughing and Leon shook his head rolling his eyes. Axel tried hard not to laugh but after another minute of trying to lug me around he gave up and collapsed beside me cackling with laughter. "Does everyone have to witness my humiliation?"

"Roxy what's wrong?" Axel asked standing up and holding his hand out for me to grab.

"I'm sixteen! I should know how to swim by now! What are we going to do next invite the entire school to come witness me flail around?" I shouted narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"No! Roxas come here love just try it give me thirty minutes that's all I'm asking. If you don't want to swim then Leon will unlock the doors, we can go and never revisit this subject again." Axel stated his eyes never leaving mine. After a long silence of mulling this over he leaned over and pulled me up. "Deal?"

Smiling I couldn't help uncrossing my arms and letting Axel lead me to the pool. Dipping a toe in the pool I tried turning back but Axel threw me over his shoulder and carried me down the steps.

Setting me down I let the cool water wrap around my legs. Standing there frozen I debated on bolting but Axel knew where my thoughts were turning. Lacing his fingers with mine he smiled softly and pulled me a step farther, the water sloshing around my legs.

Making his way over Cloud laced his fingers with my other hand. I knew I was shaking but at the same time I wanted to learn how to swim. Making his way out of the pool Leon threw in a round water raft that had a hole in the middle. It looked kind of like a doughnut... shaking my head I looked at Leon quizzically.

"Here just get in the middle it'll hold you up." Throwing the raft at me I slipped it over my head. It fell down to my waist and only stopped because of the water.

"This is going to keep me up?" I scoffed poking at the floating raft.

Rolling his eyes Leon sloshed over and pulled me towards the deeper end of the pool. "Hold on." He grunted as I tried to dig my feet on the slippery bottom.

"No! No, no, no! Has it been thirty minutes! I need an adult! Someone help!" I cried turning around in the small doughnut and reaching my hands out.

Wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist Axel drew him close and rested his head on his shoulder. "They grow up so fast don't they? Byyyeee Kitten!" Axel cried waving.

Once Leon pulled me into the deep end I started screaming and thrashing around managing to turn the raft around and around until I was dizzy. Water splashed everywhere as Leon tried to grab the raft which ended in me kicking his face.

"Don't touch my fucking raft!" I cried twirling the raft around until my legs finally hit the edge. Spying the ladder I made a mad kick in the direction of the ladder which only made me go backwards. It took a good fifteen minutes before all three men had me settled down.

Cloud and Leon spent a better part of the day swimming often taking turns trying to help me swim. I only really trusted Cloud and Axel, it wasn't that I didn't like Leon but I kind of kicked him in the face. I was afraid he'd let me drown by "accident" before coming to my rescue. Axel was kind and after a while forced me out of my raft, I clung tightly to his body trying hard to climb on top of his shoulders like a monkey.

Pulling me down he threatened to slip those horrible kiddie floaties on my arm and brought me close to his chest. By the end of the day I learned how to dog paddle without my raft but most of the time I was either clinging to Cloud or Axel or I was floating around happily in my raft.

After a while Leon unlocked the door letting Sora and RIku make their way in. Axel was holding onto my raft and I shyly waved at my brother as he stood there in shock. Squealing in delight Sora took a step back before taking a leap into the pool.

Grabbing my arms Axel wrapped them around the small raft until the water stopped sloshing around.

"Roxy! You can swim?" Sora asked circling me like a hungry shark. "Wait... so you're not mad at Axel anymore?"

Looking at Sora with a confused expression he continued to twirl me around the large pool. "Please stop!" I whimpered trying to suppress the urge to throw up. Shrugging Sora stopped and grabbed my hands in his.

"This means you can come over and swim with me and Riku!" Sora cried happily tipping my raft over. Water filled my mouth as I screamed flailing around until someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me to the surface.

"Riku and I, Sora! Proper grammar babe, and don't try to drown your brother!" He called throwing a raft at Sora's head. Sora ducked popping back up and heading towards the ladder.

Axel had pulled me back up and I scrambled up the ladder and towards the door shaking. "Sora he can't swim very well you have to be more careful!" Axel scolded coming towards me and scoping me up.

"I'm sorry," Sora amended. "We've decided to have a pool party though before its starts getting cold. You're gonna swim with us right?" My brother knew how to get his way and I hated it. Sora made a mean puppy dog pout by jutting out his lower lip widening sea blue eyes identical to mine.

"Damn it Sora! Fine!" I growled as Axel chuckled sitting me down. Rushing into the locker room I grabbed my messenger bag filled with my change of clothes. Pulling out my boxers and jeans I heard what sounded like someone run into one of the lockers. "Not funny Sora!" I called looking for a towel to dry myself off with.

The towel was lying on one of the benches... funny I had sworn I left it with my clothes. Shrugging I quickly changed before heading out into the gym.

There stood Olette hands in her pockets back towards me. I didn't have enough time to turn around and run before she found me. Smiling she skipped over and drew me into her arms. "Roxas! I miss you... _we _miss you! All of us! Hayner, Pence and me of course! I don't understand why you and Hayner don't hang out anymore, you never call me and even Pence is worried. Hayner won't tell me anything, Roxas what's going on?" Her tone was soft and soothing making it clear that I didn't have to tell her anything.

"You know why I can't go back..." Olette only knew part of mine and Hayner's relationship. She knew we dated for a month or two and then broke up, but she didn't know all the details. I figured Hayner would end up telling her but I guess not.

Tilting my chin up she smiled sadly at me. "You don't have to tell me anything Roxas I just wondered. We miss you... at least call me once in a while ok?" Pulling me into another hug she turned on her heel and started off.

"Olette wait!" I called taking a step forward. It had been so long since Hayner and I had dated, so long since I had been able to hang out with Olette and Pence like I used to. "Hayner's been in love with you since middle school when we first met. One night we went to a party that a college guy I had been dating was hosting. Turns out he was cheating on me, no surprise there and Hayner and I got shit faced."

Olette gasped and grabbed my hands in hers. "He kept confessing his love to you over and over and I only kissed him to get him to shut up. But one thing led to another and we ended up having sex. We didn't date long before he just stopped calling me and texting me. He finally broke up with me and then started dating you, and I was so happy for you guys that I just didn't want to barge in. He's a good guy Olette so if he's not good to you I'll kick his ass!"

"Barge in? Roxas we miss you! You're not barging into our relationship come sit with us at lunch tomorrow please?" Olette was like a mother hen always aware of where her baby chicks were.

Smiling I nodded and let Olette pull me into another bone crushing hug. "Where is everyone else?" I asked trying hard to breathe in what little air I could. Pulling back Axel barged into the gym scooping me up bridal style. "Axel!"

"Its ok I already know, I'm glad you've got someone that seems to care about you." Olette responded, "Oh and Roxas we'll see you at lunch tomorrow." Skipping off Axel carried me off behind her only putting me down when he saw other students still milling around the school.

Grabbing my hand he pulled it in his pocket and winked at me as we made our way out of the school. Once home Axel closed the door and looked at me curiously as I sat down on the couch and went straight for my backpack.

"What'd you and Olette talk about?" He asked cocking his eyebrows and bending down close to me.

Pulling him farther down I brushed my lips against his, I loved working Axel up it was quiet fun. Sitting down beside me he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. "Gods you're so sexy you know that?" He growled nipping my neck.

I wanted to continue really I did but my phone suddenly going off ruined the mood. Axel groaned and told me not to even touch it but I couldn't stop myself, what if Sora was in trouble? Rolling me off his lap Axel padded into the kitchen with Sasha hot on his heels.

Flipping the phone open I saw the text was from Seifer. Taking a steady breath in I read the text message, _Come to the park at 12 you know which one don't you? To bad if you don't because he'll suffer. - Seifer - _

Who was going to suffer? Closing the phone I looked up to see Axel staring at me eyebrows cocked. "Roxas?" He asked walking over and placing his hand on my forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just hungry is all!" I laughed pocketing the phone and heading into the kitchen. He didn't believe me, Axel didn't believe me and he was going to call me out on it. Making myself busy in the kitchen I decided that making brownies for dessert would keep my mind off the text long enough for Axel to believe that nothing was going on.

I had to wonder though who was the _he_ in the text that Seifer was talking about? It wasn't Axel was it? Seifer would never target Axel would he? Shaking my head I got the eggs, milk and oil out along with a large mixing bowl.

Of course it wasn't Axel, Seifer was just blowing smoke up his ass again. But still whatever he was talking about could be a trap. I didn't realize how long I had been standing there until Axel tilted my chin up.

"Kitten? You going to make some brownies or stare at the ingredients?" Axel laughed nervously. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine... Just wonderful I need some... milk I was just looking for some milk!" I cried racing to the fridge.

"Kitten," He started pointing at the milk carton sitting on the countertop. Before he could ask me again if I was ok I scooped my ingredients up and headed straight for the kitchen table.

Getting straight to work I didn't allow my mind to wander just concentrated on stirring the brownie mix. Axel was busy fixing a wonderful dinner of steak and baked potatoes. Sasha sensed the tension in the air and came to lay under the table hoping that something would magically pop up from the ground.

Dinner was unusually silent as we were both lost in our own thoughts. After dinner I fed Sasha the leftovers with her normal dog food and went to work on the dishes. Kissing my cheek Axel smiled and went to go take a shower.

I wanted to call out to him but I decided against it. Midnight couldn't come fast enough, and when it finally did roll around I was in the shower. I needed some way to keep me awake and a nice long twenty minute shower did the trick. After getting dressed I made sure that Axel was asleep in bed before silently calling Sasha to my side.

If I was going to be ambushed I wanted to at least come prepared. Silently closing the door Sasha and I quietly padded over to the car and hopped in. Closing the door as silently as I could I cranked the car and headed off towards the park.

The park was small with a sandbox, swing set, slides. Sora and I used to go there all the time when we were small... Sora... So...ra... oh no. Speeding the car up Sasha yelped as she was thrown into the backseat. I took every back road I knew that would get me to that park any faster! Once there I parked the car and dashed out heading straight to the swing set.

"Sora!" I cried. There I saw a body lying under the swings which were blowing in the small breeze. "Sora... Sora!"

Curled in a ball was a bleeding and bruised Sora, he was whimpering clinging to his sides. "Hurts, it hurts." He whimpered.

"Someone help! Please! Someone please help!" I screamed dropping down next to Sora and pulling him in my lap.

There was dirt around his eyes and his body was badly cut, "Someone... please." I whispered. Sasha wasn't anywhere near me so I could only pray that she had gone to get someone. "Its ok everything's going to be fine I'm here."

Sounds of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance. I cradled Sora closer hoping to protect him from any harm that might come his way. I wasn't paying attention to who was driving the motorcycle but the voice I recognized.

"Roxas? Sora? Where are you guys?" Axel called.

"Axel! I'm here, Sora's hurt hurry!" I cried.

It wasn't long before Axel found us he was on the phone talking to who I assumed was Riku. "See ya in a few." He said before snapping the phone closed and pocketing it. "How is he?" Axel asked.

"In pain mostly... I'm not even sure who hurt him." I lied, I knew full well who hurt my twin but I didn't want to voice it. Axel ran his fingers over Sora's cheek, he winced and curled up tighter turning his face towards me. "Its ok So its just Axel. Riku's on his way." I looked to Axel for confirmation and he nodded.

PIcking Sora up in his arms Axel took one step before Sora started screaming. "Hurts, hurts!" Tears poured down his eyes while beads of sweat made trails down his forehead. Even talking seemed to hurt him, squeezing his eyes shut we made our way back to my car. There wasn't a sign of Riku as Axel buckled Sora in and headed back to his motorcycle.

He had given me instructions to take him to the hospital where Riku was going to meet us at. Pulling the car up front I parked it and headed over to get my brother, Riku beat me to it and pulled Sora in his arms.

Riku asked no questions his eyes were narrowed and he didn't say a word to me as he slammed the door and started off. Wrapping his arms around my waist Axel led us into the hospital where they were attempting to check Sora in.

"Riku..." I whispered reaching my hand out. They had already gotten Sora a room and there were a few nurses bustling about doing routine things before the doctor came in.

"Don't," He growled moving out of reach.

"He didn't do anything Riku." Axel defended narrowing his eyes and pulling me back.

"The hell he didn't! Sora gets a text from Roxas saying to meet him alone and this is what happens!" Riku hissed. "I don't want him seeing you again!"

"He's my twin Riku you can't make that call. He won't listen to you, your only going to ruin your relationship!" I cried making some of the nurses turn to face us. "Besides I didn't send him that text! Do you think I would hurt my own brother?"

"Then who sent it?" Riku questioned clenching and unclenching his fists.

I wanted to say that it was Seifer but the chances of him believing me felt slim. So instead of just confessing I shrugged my shoulders and lied, "I don't know who sent it."

"Roxas? Roxas!" Sora whimpered. I wanted to go to him and hug him to tell him that everything was ok but I couldn't. Opening my mouth to say something I took a step back, I wanted to run away and not even see my brother but at the same time... he needed me.

"Sor, I'm here. I'm here now." I responded brushing past Riku and heading towards the hospital bed. Running my fingers through bloodied and dirt caked hair he managed a small grin even though he couldn't really see me.

The doctor came in then and took Sora back to get some tests done. After a long four hours of sitting in the waiting room and suffering from Riku's silent glares the doctor came to get us. Since I was Sora's twin he took me to see Sora first, he had three broken ribs, two black eyes and a fractured left leg.

They had cleaned Sora up and dressed him in a white hospital gown. Thankfully the swelling in his eyes had gone down some allowing him to see. He smiled at me as I was led into different room from before. The doctor assured me that he was going to be fine and that they were going to keep him overnight for observation.

"You didn't text me, was it Seifer?" Sora asked reaching his arms out.

I couldn't lie to my twin, he would know if I was lying anyway. Putting on a fake smile I lied through my teeth anyway. "I don't know. I'm sorry Sora I wish I did."

"Roxas don't lie to me, you've never lied to me before. I got a text from you earlier in the day saying that you and Axel had been fighting, I should have known that when the next text came for me to meet you at the park it was a trap. Roxas what did Seifer threaten to do to you?" He asked pulling me to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

"I don't know what your talking about." I responded not looking him in the eye.

"Then I'm sorry I can't be near you then, he was so mad he wanted to kill me. He kept saying that he was going to kill me over and over, but Fuu and Rai stopped him. Riku and I are willing to help you," Sora started.

"Riku isn't willing to do shit that involves me and you fucking know it!" I screamed jumping off the bed. "Right now he hates my guts and he's making damn sure I know that! I hurt you and that's a capital offense!"

"Roxas calm down I'll handle RIku he's just over protective." Sora said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back.

"Let me go Sora I'm only going to say this once." I growled tugging my arm back.

"Roxas," Sora whispered.

"You can't be near me remember? I'm only going to get you killed! Just leave me alone. I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" I laughed turning on my heel and stalking out of the room.

Once I got out into the waiting room I brushed passed Riku and Axel heading straight outside. No one said a word or even followed me as I went straight to my car and started the engine. Even Sasha was silent as she curled up in the front seat of the car. Once I was home I couldn't stop my anger from erupting and I screamed as loud as I could knowing that this house was pretty much soundproof. I went to the coffee table and knocked it over first, it felt so good that I started breaking picture frames, and knocking over bookcases.

Next I went to my room turning over the bedside tables and ripping all my clothes off the hanger and throwing them all around the room. Laughing I went to the bathroom and ripped the shower curtain off. Swiping everything off the bathroom counter I headed to the kitchen next and threw knives at the wall, taking a giant butcher knife I ripped the curtains and smashed the window slicing my arm to bits.

All the anger and pain that Seifer had caused me was currently flowing down my arm in crimson droplets. Sasha padded over and dropped down beside me lying her head in my lap. Picking my phone up I dialed a number I hadn't dialed in a long time, it rang a total of two times before he finally picked up.

"Roxas? Are you ok? I miss you..."

"I miss you to... I need you right now." I whispered as tears welled up and dropped down.

"I'll be over in ten wait oustide for me." The line was disconnected as I stood up and ambled my way outside Sasha not far behind me. The blue car was familiar as I made my way to the passenger side. Opening the door I hopped in and we headed off, that's what I liked about him he didn't say a word because he knew I would always open up to him.

**A/N: To be honest I hadn't planned on Roxas destroying the house haha, it was supposed to be a light and fluffy scene but I started listening to Halestorm's I Get Off... dont ask! And who is this mystery man that came to pick up Roxas? You'll have to find out in chapter 9! Sooo I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! I'm sorry if this is blah I feel like its been blah lately but whatever anyway let me know what you think! I'll get straight to work on chapter 9 and post it! Alright you guys hit the review button and let me know what you think. **

**xoxo Royal **


	9. Nice Surprise

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Ah Chapter 9 brought to you from that mind that listened to Hollywood Undead's Lion and Rain on repeat for over an hour! You know I just realized that I put poor Roxas through a lot... and he gets beaten... a lot... and kidnapped... oh well! And Roxas is one of my favorite characters... I'm a terrible authoress! Here's chapter 9! We're getting close to the end guys sorry to say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit... wish I did but still I sadly don't. **

**Chapter 9: Nice Surprise**

** Roxas POV**

"Roxas I didn't know you were coming over! Lunch came early huh?" Olette cried happily making her way over. Her eyes got big once she noticed the cuts that I was sporting and the fact that Hayner was the one helping me inside the door. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I responded as Hayner helped me over to the couch. Hayner's parents were divorced and he lived with his mother who was constantly gone on either business trips or trips to the bar. In a sense Hayner lived by himself.

Olette opened her mouth to say something but I saw Hayner shake his head. Smiling she gave me a hug and kissed Hayner on the cheek. "I'll see you boys tomorrow ok?" Sitting me down on the couch Hayner went after Olette, they talked for a few minutes before Hayner came back in and shut the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting down beside me and pulling me into a hug. It had been a long time since I had seen Hayner, it felt nice to be back in his arms even if only for a moment. Once Hayner and I broke up we stopped talking completely. He had tried a few unsuccessful times to contact me and after about a week he stopped that to.

"Only if I must." I said lying back in his lap and letting him run his fingers through my hair. Rolling his eyes he chuckled and assured me that I was going to end up talking no matter what.

"First lets get you cleaned up, that glass in your hands can't be comfortable." Pulling me to my feet we headed straight to the bathroom. Sitting me on the toilet seat Hayner got to work grabbing the tweezers.

Pulling the glass out one by one he dropped it into a small trash can. It reminded me of the night that our window shattered sending shards into not only my body but on the ground as well. Axel had sang me to sleep that night, he had held me so close waiting until I had drifted off to sleep. "I destroyed the house. I broke as much as I could. Everything is just falling apart I had to do something!" I cried.

"What's falling apart Roxas?" Hayner asked wrapping my hands up.

"Seifer's been expelled, I'm sure you've heard that." I whispered as if he would just magically appear in the small house at the sound of his name. Hayner nodded his brows scrunching up. "He's been texting me, he even text Sora that Axel and I were fighting. He told him to meet me at the park and they ambushed him. I don't know what to do I can't tell Axel or Cloud!"

"Why can't you tell them?" Hayner interrupted leading me into the kitchen where he got out two glass mugs. Pulling out two hot chocolate packets he heated some milk up and dumped the packets in the mug. Stirring them until he was satisfied he handed me one and we went back into the living room.

"Axel will probably kill him for one and Cloud will dig his grave and I honestly don't want to have to bail anyone out of jail." I lied chuckling.

Pulling my feet under me Hayner fixed me with one of his stares before opening his mouth and then closing it again. Raising his eyebrows he sighed before opening his mouth again to speak. "I don't think that's the reason."

"I'm scared that whatever they say or even do won't be enough. That he'll just keep coming back and everything he does will only get worse and worse! His revenge won't ever be enough!" I was hyperventilating by the end of it and my cup of coco was shaking so bad I was afraid it would just slosh on the couch.

"Relax everything's going to be fine I won't let Seifer hurt you." Hayner whispered kissing the top of my head. Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled my head down until I was lying on his chest. "Everything will be fine."

**Axel's POV**

I didn't want to leave Roxas all alone but at the same time I had to talk to Riku. "You could have been a little bit nicer." I growled grabbing Riku's upper arm and dragging him back.

"I'm sorry you want me to keep coddling him? He's sixteen he's not a child anymore." Riku spat pulling his arm back and going into Sora's room. Sighing I followed shortly after to check on Sora before leaving. I didn't want to be rude. Riku was lying on the bed beside Sora his fingers intertwined with Sora's. "You feeling any better?" He asked brushing his lips against Sora's knuckles.

Sora's face turned a bright red before he smiled and nodded. Turning around I quietly left the room I didn't want to intrude on their time together. Who the hell knew what Seifer would be up to next.

Making my way to my bike I scanned the parking lot for Roxas car but when I didn't see it I hopped on my bike and headed home. Parking my bike I headed on the front porch where I noticed the door had been left wide open. Seifer hadn't broken in had he? He was pretty mad about being expelled after trying to drown Roxas.

Plus we still didn't know who had actually put Sora in the hospital although my gut was telling me it was Seifer. Hurrying inside I stepped on glass and pieces of wood.

"Roxas! Roxas!" I cried running my fingers through my hair. My heart was rapidly beating as I checked every room barely seeing the mess. "Roxas!" I had to find him what if he was hurt? What if he was in trouble? "Roxas! Damn it where are you? Answer me!" I screamed punching the wall near me.

With shaking hands I dug my phone out and called his. It went straight to voicemail, shit! Where the hell could he have gone to? He hadn't created this mess himself could he? No Roxas wasn't capable of that, the Roxas I knew wasn't... what was I thinking I'd only known Roxas for about a month or two it wasn't like I really knew him. I didn't know what he was actually capable of.

I was numb with fear by the time my phone started ringing. Without even looking to see who it was I pressed the phone to my ear. "Roxas is fine." Was the sentence that greeted me.

"Where is he?" I asked dropping to my knees letting out a shaky breath.

"He's with me he's asleep right now with Sasha. I don't have a lot of time before he notices I'm gone I just wanted to say that Seifer has been harassing him... I have to go bye." The phone clicked shut before I even had a chance to ask any questions. That voice... it was male... what did that mean? He had to go before Roxas noticed he was gone? Was Roxas cheating on me? No he wouldn't do that, Roxas would never do that! Would he?

It didn't matter he was safe and that's all I needed to know. I was pathetic I didn't even care if the sixteen year old I was dating was cheating on me. Standing back up I laid my phone down on the bed before going to clean up the messy house. I wanted Roxas to come home to something at least slightly less dangerous. As I went to the door to go and close it I saw Marluxia fist raised as if he were going to knock on the door.

He looked shocked for a moment before pulling himself back together and giving me a sultry grin. "I don't have time to screw with you. Go home." I deadpanned trying to shut the door.

Slipping his foot in the doorway he managed to pry the door open and slip completely in. "What's wrong with... oh... my... you and lover boy have a fight?" He asked shutting the door behind him.

"No, what the hell are you even doing here?" I asked turning my back to him and padding into the laundry room where there was a small dust pan.

"I came to talk..." He said rubbing his arm and looking away. His face was a bright red as he smiled shyly at me. This was the Marluxia I knew before we started dating, the Marluxia now was a pompous, air headed, cheating bastard! Bending down he cleared a place for his knees taking one of the small brushes and piling the glass into a pile before sweeping it into the small dust pan.

"What about?" I asked picking up the overturned coffee table. Grabbing one of the brooms I started in the kitchen leaving Marluxia to his thoughts. He would come and get me when he was ready.

It was silent in the house for about twenty minutes before I heard Marluxia pad into the kitchen. Pulling a chair out he sat down and watched me pull the rest of the silverware out of the walls. After neatly organizing the forks, spoons, and knives I turned to face Marluxia.

"I came to talk about us." He said after a few minutes looking at his hands. "What I did to you was terrible. I cheated on you over and over again and the more you kept threatening to leave me the more I thought you were bluffing. Then I kicked you out, I was an awful person I'm so sorry I did that to you." Marluxia never apologized so this came as a surprise to me. But then again the natural pinkett was an oddity. His father liked beating on Marly when he was younger so the constant up and down roller coaster emotional ride we had wasn't new to me.

I couldn't say that I was completely faithful in our relationship either. Leaning against the refrigerator I cocked my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"I miss you." He responded. This caught me off guard, since when did Marluxia ever miss me? Standing up he crossed over caging me leaving me no escape. Leaning his head against my shoulder I stiffened up trying hard not to reach out and pull him into a hug like I would with Roxas. "I miss you." He whispered this time pulling back, his lips dangerously close to mine.

He was giving me a choice, I could push him away and end this or I could kiss him. Closing my eyes I breathed in before resting my hands against his chest and gently pushing him back. Opening my eyes I could see his were wide but he managed a smile and took a step back. We got back to work silently working in different rooms until we had to come together and push the two bookcases back up.

I rifled through all the pictures that were destroyed calculating how many picture frames I would need to buy. "What happened?" Marly asked after a while as he rummaged through the books putting them back in the case.

"Wish I knew." I responded massaging my temples, the floor was finally clean of glass well the big pieces anyway. I needed to vacuum the floor to get the little pieces that were still stuck in the carpet. The bookcases were finally standing up again with the books in them, all the silverware was organized and put back. The coffee table was back up on four legs, the bedroom wasn't as bad as the living room and it only took Marluxia and I about thirty minutes together to clean mine and Roxas room.

The bathroom wasn't terribly bad and it only took me about ten minutes to clean up everything off the floor. We would need a new bathroom curtain to replace the old one, and new curtains I was going to have to start making a list.

It wasn't long before the door creaked open and Marluxia and I trudged our way into the entrance hall. Roxas was red faced and giggling as some guy with light blond hair that was spiked like Roxas' supported his weight. This had to be the same guy that I once saw in the lunch room. Hayner was his name.

"Heyyy Axel!" He slurred wobbling his way over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He found the liquor cabinet by the time I found him he had downed a half a bottle of vodka straight. I wouldn't have brought him here like this but he kept calling out your name, I'm sorry." He responded. Marluxia looked from me to Hayner before calling out a good night and heading out of the door.

"Thank you for bringing him back." I responded never showing how livid I felt inside. Roxas was beside me giggling and when Hayner tried to leave he called him back smashing his lips against his. Red faced Hayner pushed him away and darted out of the house, good for him.

Turning on me Roxas smiled and pulled me down for a kiss. Pushing him back I picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Throwing him on the bed I crawled on top of him, leaning down I bit his neck hard making him yelp in pain. "Your mine!" I roared crashing my lips against his. "You belong to me alone! Don't you dare kiss another man like that!"

Pulling his shirt off he squirmed around giggling, unbuckling his pants I slid those along with his boxers off easily. Pinning him down to the bed his eyes got round when I grabbed his cock in my hands. "Axel..." He groaned bucking his hips and trying to move away.

Letting out a feral growl I took one of his nipples in my mouth biting it until it was a crimson red. Arching his back he screamed as I did the same thing with the other nipple, "Axel!" His voice was laced with pain and fear but I still couldn't stop.

Making my way down I continued leaving marks on his creamy body until I reached his aching erection. "You. Are. Mine!" Snaking my tongue out I nipped the tip of his head. Fingers threaded through my hair as he tried to dislodge me. He continued to whimper as I relaxed my throat taking his dick all the way in my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down I pinched his already blood red nipples earning another yelp.

"Axel!" He cried bucking his hips, his head thrown back against the pillows.

"You look like you're enjoying it." I whispered huskily. Licking the head of his penis he groaned again his fingers scratching my scalp. "Bad Kitten, very bad Kitten. Such a slutty body you have." I groaned trailing kisses all over his body.

Pressing my lips against his I shoved my tongue in his mouth letting my hands trail back down his body. The hands that were pushing me before were currently wrapped around my neck drawing me closer. It wasn't until I tried to pull back did I realize that he had a strong grip. Nuzzling past his lips he moaned loudly when I found one of the sensitive spots on his neck and bit down. After sucking on the skin for a few minutes his arms were weak enough that I could pull back without a problem.

"Nice try Kitten." I whispered huskily making my way back down his body. He was sweating by now and his eyes were clouded with lust his hands lying limply by his sides. Going back to his erection I noticed it still hadn't gone down in fact it was probably harder than before. Licking the shaft I took the the full hard erection in my hand lightly pumping it, while I stuck two fingers in his puckering entrance. Arching his back he began panting as I searched around for his sweet spot.

Curling my fingers I knew I had found it when he started crying out his hands flying back to my hair. My scalp was burning as Roxas tried hard to pry me off of him. HIs fingers clenching fistfulls of hair and pulling. I continued bobbing my head up and down until he finally fell back against the pillows where I heard him sobbing.

"No! I don't wa-a-ant this!" He moaned his fingers relaxing in my hair before finally giving up. Didn't want this? I wanted to make a smart ass comment back but I continued on sucking my Kitten off, while curling my fingers against that sweet spot. He needed to know his place, he needed to realize that he was mine! All of him was mine! I refused to let him go, I refused to give him up to anyone.

"Stop! Please stop!" He whimpered, "Axel please! Axel I'm gonna cum!" He screamed his cock spasming as he released inside of my mouth.

Pulling back I licked my lips and walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind me. I was still high from the emotions that were swirling around in my head, I could already hear him sobbing if I was quiet enough. It was as if I could see him burying his face in the pillows trying to muffle the sobs. Grabbing my pack of cigarettes I headed outside where I saw Sasha sitting in front of the door her head cocked to the side.

Sitting on the porch steps I lit up my cigarette waiting for Sasha to bound into her Masters room. Instead she came over and curled up next me nosing her way under my hand until I was petting her. "Shouldn't you be with Roxas?"

She whined and licked my hand her eyes never leaving mine. Taking a long drag from my cigarette I looked over at Sasha who was still staring at me. "Maybe I should just leave, go back to living with Demyx he's not going to want me after this. I just got so mad, he kissed another guy Sasha... not me another guy! That pissed me off, do you know how bad I felt?" Of course she didn't know how I felt! She was a dog it wasn't like she could really tell me what to do. Although her weight kept me from just getting up and running away I was thankful for that.

"Axel?" Roxas voice pulled me from my thoughts. "You didn't leave me." He sniffled. Turning around I saw that a cover was draped over his thin shoulders. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. I wanted to reach out and bring him in my lap but I stopped that thought dead on.

"I can leave if you'd like." I responded not meeting his eyes.

I heard the rustling of his blanket as he sat down beside me leaning his head against my shoulder. "Don't leave me. Come inside its late schools tomorrow." He whispered kissing my cheek and standing back up.

"Roxas wait! Aren't you mad at me? What I did to you... it was inexcusable! I understand if you hate me..." I started.

"Hate you? I don't hate you! Axel look at me," I didn't want to look at him I felt awful for what I had done. Going down the few steps he cupped my face and brought me up to face him, "I love you. Don't you ever forget that! I shouldn't have kissed Hayner it doesn't matter how drunk I was, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." Wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me in for a kiss.

Nuzzling his neck he giggled pulling me up and towards our bedroom. "Sorry I pretty much raped you." I murmured as he pushed me down on the bed straddling my hips.

"You can't rape the willing." He growled nipping my neck. Throwing him on his back I pressed my lips to his.

"Why didn't you tell me about Seifer bullying you?" I questioned.

It was a while before he finally answered me. "Because I'm afraid that whatever you do or say to him will only make it worse. He's made it clear that he's coming after me. I'm terrified that I can't stop him." Leaning back I pulled Roxas to my chest putting my chin on top of his head.

"If he texts you I want you to tell me ok? I won't do anything you don't want me to but if this keeps getting out of hand then I'm not going to be responsible for what I do." I said I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead! How dare he hurt my Kitten like this!

We lay there quietly for a long while until Roxas finally fell asleep. His breathing evened out and when I felt sure that he was truly lost in the clutches of sleep I got up. First I made quick work of his jeans that he was still in and pulled his shirt off next. He reeked of alcohol but I wasn't about to disturb his slumber.

Kissing his temple I went to his wardrobe and pulled out one of my shirts, I didn't want that other man's scent on him! After dressing him I covered him up and searched his pants pockets for his phone. Once I located it I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Flipping it open I scanned through his phone looking for his texts, once I found the ones from Seifer I braced myself before clicking on the first one.

There weren't that many but they were still threatening. I didn't realize that I wasn't alone until something wet touched my arm. Jumping back I saw Sasha wagging her tail tongue lolling out. "Go to Roxas!" I hissed shooing Sasha away.

Cocking her head to the side her tail only got faster as she dropped her body to the ground so that her butt stuck up in the air. She thought we were playing how cute... oh shit... she was going to bark because she thought we were playing. She'd wake Roxas up and once he woke up he'd find out that I was reading his texts. "No were not playing get up!" I whispered waving my arms around.

Cocking her head to the side she continued wagging her tail her eyes never leaving mine. Sighing I put the phone back in Roxas pocket and headed back to bed Sasha hot on my heels. Roxas was sitting up on the bed rubbing bleary eyes. "Where did you go?"

"No where love just to get something to drink, go back to sleep." I lied climbing on the bed. Curling up close to me he hummed and drifted back off to sleep. Something had to be done, I couldn't currently do anything because Sasha was watching me like a hawk always protecting her Master.

I didn't sleep well that night I kept thinking of all the things that Seifer could be planning. It wasn't until four in the morning was I able to finally drift off. I forced Roxas to go to school promising him that as soon as the last bell rang we'd go to Riku's and see Sora.

Classes were slow going as Ariel and Kairi noticed a considerable difference in my teaching. Once the bell rang Roxas was the first one out. "Everything ok with you guys?" Kairi asked slowly packing her bag.

I didn't want to burden my sisters with worry but at the same time they were nosey it wouldn't surprise me if they were testing me. "Seifer's back, he's been texting Roxas again. He got drunk with his friend Hayner and then kissed him in front of my face, I kinda raped him, we made up and now he's pretending everything's normal." I said my eyes never leaving the twins.

"You _kinda _raped him?" Kairi cried as Ariel stood there shaking her head.

"That's the only part you took from this?" I cried.

"Well no but that's what stuck," Kairi responded. "Not the point though but I'm going to assume that's why Sora and RIku aren't at school. Riku called last night and just told me to get their homework for the next few days. What can we do to help?"

"I'm not even sure what to do. Seifer's goonies aren't here or else I'd pin them to the wall and see what he's planning." Seifer hated Roxas because he slept with his father and somehow ruined his parents marriage. There was something though that Seifer wasn't admitting to, there had to be another reason as to why he was so desperate to hurt Roxas.

I talked to Ariel and Kairi for a few more minutes about the situation before they had to go another class. When I didn't see Roxas at lunch I wasn't to worried, what worried me was when Olette approached me at the table. "Where's Roxas? He's supposed to be having lunch with us."

"I'm not sure I saw him first period but I haven't seen him since... do you have class with him?" I asked standing up and grabbing Olette by the wrist. Walking out of the lunch room her face paled.

"He was with me in second period but after the bell rang he said he was going to go see you. That's why I thought that maybe he was... with... you..." Olette whispered. "He didn't go and see you did he?"

Shaking my head I cursed under my breath before reaching into my pocket. Pulling out my phone I looked to see if there was possibly a text explaining where he was. There however was a voicemail from an unknown number. Bracing myself I typed in my password on my phone letting my voicemail tell me that I had a new message.

There was some slight crackling before I heard voices, "Tie him up! Gag him I don't give a shit shut him the hell up!" It was in the background but I could still hear him clearly. "Axel you and Riku might be wondering where your boy toys are. Good luck finding them." He laughed before the phone clicked off.

"Shit I've got to go! Tell Cloud that I left, Seifer's gone after Roxas and Sora he'll know what to do!" I called running off down the hall. The car was gone meaning Roxas had to have been outside when Seifer kidnapped him. That also meant that I was left without a car, shit this was bad. The house was over an hour walk, shit, shit, shit! That bastard had thought of everything... well almost. Sorry Demyx!

I knew for a fact that Demyx kept a spare key under the passenger seat floor mat. Not sure why... but he did I had accidently found it once while snooping through his car for something. His car was parked in the student parking lot, again not sure why probably because Demyx was just weird like that.

After I had located the keys I climbed in through the passenger side to the front seat. My phone chimed shortly after I cranked the car, once I realized it was from Seifer I quickly opened the text.

There was a picture of Sora tied to a steel beam with his head bent over. It was low lighting from where they seemed to be. That couldn't be why he sent me the picture though. Scrolling down I saw the message that he left, _Here's a clue. Good luck you'll need it._

My clue was Sora tied to a steel beam? Sighing I cranked the car and peeled out of the schools parking lot. Hold on guys I'm coming, not sure when I'll get there but I'm coming.

**A/N: Will poor Axel ever find Sora and Roxas in time? Who knows! You'll just have to find out in chatper 10! Ah yes getting close to the end guys sorry! Well I however do have good news Vampire's Blood will have a sequel I'm done with the first chapter but I'm not posting it until after Teacher's Pet. So just bare with me for a few more chapters, if you haven't read Vampire's Blood and your interested in the sequel I encourage you to go read it. Anyway I'm gone for now see everyone in chapter 10! Oh and click the little review button its getting a little lonely hehe alright everyone bye for now!**

**xoxo Royal**


	10. The End

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here I'm sorry guys I haven't posted. I've a lot of things going on. I've been getting ready for Animazement which I'm super excited for! But anyway here's the last chapter! Chapter 10 please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit... wish I did but still I sadly don't. **

**Chapter 10: The End**

** Roxas POV**

"Roxas do you know why you're really here?" Seifer asked me for the umtempth time since he'd kidnapped me and my brother. My only response was to spit in his face, he turned on me by slapping me. "Don't push me Strife." He growled gripping my jaw forcing my gaze to meet his.

"Fuck you Seifer." I hissed. A blow to the head came my way almost knocking me unconscious.

"Don't you touch my brother!" Sora screamed as I tried to look through the blackness that clouded my vision.

"Fine if I can't touch him then how about you?" He asked grabbing Sora's face forcing him to look at Seifer. "Your a real beauty you know that?" He whispered skimming his nose over Sora's neck. Sora stiffened up closing his eyes as a small whimper escaped his lips. "No one's going to find us a for a while I've made sure of that so we can have a lot of fun, I'll make you change your mind about being with Riku." I saw his tongue dart out licking Sora's neck who squeaked in surprise.

"Please stop." Sora whimpered attempting to try and push Seifer away. His hands were bound behind his back which made it impossible for him to move. "Stop I don't want this, please!" I knew each breath he took was painful after having some of his ribs broken, and his leg was awkwardly lying in an uncomfortable position. He had to be in extreme pain but he managed it well.

Seifer just chuckled bringing Sora's lips to his. He screamed through the kiss tears running down his tan face. "He said stop!" I yelled kicking my legs and making contact with his shin. He grunted standing up and walking over to where I was, bending down my level. "If your wanting someone with experience you've got the wrong guy. Sora waited almost two years into the relationship to even make out with Riku. Breaking him will be easy, but maybe you've gone soft. Don't like challenges anymore?" I questioned leaning up to press my lips against his.

He responded back moving his lips against mine snaking his tongue out to force it into my mouth. This was so disgusting I felt like I was going to throw up! I didn't realize that he had untied me but when I did I bit his tongue hard and kicked him in the gut. He wasn't deterred as he grabbed my arm and threw me back on the ground.

I didn't realize I had actually blacked out until I opened my eyes and looked around. My arms were tied to the bedpost as were my legs which were currently spread. My clothes looked like they had almost been cut off of me, turning my head I looked over at Sora whose eyes were wide.

I gave him a small smile trying hard to reassure him that everything was ok. I was about to probably get raped but as long as Sora was ok then I would do anything to keep my brother safe. Climbing on top of me I could see welts and bruises littering Seifer's chest and body. Turning my head he jerked me back and grinned at me, "We're going to have so much fun." He hissed in my ear.

"What happened to you?" I asked wanting to reach my hand out and run it over his pale chest. Currently I was tied to a random bed that somehow made its way into wherever the hell we were.

"My mother seems to think its my fault, that everything is my fault. If I weren't alive then she and my father would still be together, that maybe my father would still be alive. But you see I don't think its my fault that my fathers dead, I think its your fault! You slept with him and broke my family up. Shortly after I found out he committed suicide, you're the reason my mother drinks all the time and says those things to me! Take responsibility for what you've done!" He cried his fist connecting right by my head.

"Your father... he's dead... I only slept with him for a week..." I couldn't make sense of what was going on. The chatter that resounded in my head was deafening as Sora was trying to bring me back to reality. I was responsible for someone's death? "No... No, no, no, no!"

"Don't listen to him Roxas! Don't you dare listen to him!" Sora shouted struggling against the binds. How could I not listen to him? His voice was caressing my ear whispering every bad deed I had ever done.

Pressing his lips back against mine I tried hard not to throw up. I didn't want this but I needed to keep Sora safe.

**Axel's POV**

I was speeding but I didn't care I needed to find my blond Kitten. I was ready to start putting lost signs up with my phone number and a reward. I had been on the road for about fifteen minutes before my phone started buzzing. Pulling my phone out I didn't even look at the name just flipped it open.

"I know where the twins are!" Marluxia shouted in the phone. "I have a friend that works at the club that you met Roxas at. She saw a guy who was leading the twins blindfolded and handcuffed into one of the VIP rooms. Only one of the guys wasn't walking they had to carry him." That was Sora... that had to be them! "They also described a boy with blond spiked hair, he was short like Roxas..."

"That's him thanks Marly. Wait how did you even know that Roxas and Sora had been kidnapped?" I asked.

"Only when my friend called me. She's a cage dancer at the club, I've talked about you guys before so when she came in to get ready before her shift she saw what was going on. I don't think she got caught she called me as soon as she left the club." He said. Thanking him again I hurriedly flipped the phone closed. Well that solved one mystery the other was what the hell was RIku doing? I quickly dialed his number, he picked up on the last ring. "Where are you?"

"Wha... huh? What's going on?" He asked sounding as if he had just woken up. "Where's Sora...?"

"Sora's been kidnapped you idiot! Where have you been?" I shouted.

"Shit... I remember now they fucking knocked me out! Where are they?" He cried letting out a string of curses.

I told him what Marluxia told me before ending the call, I was almost at the club. It was sunset by the time I reached the club. Hopping out of the car I headed inside past the bouncer who really wasn't paying attention to me. The club was empty that couldn't be a good thing. "Seifer where are you? Where's Roxas and Sora?"

After a minute of not receiving an answer I headed towards the back passing the bar and the dj's booth. There was a door on the left side peeking behind the booth to the dj. It was just a supply closet when I opened it up. Closing it I headed to the right side where there was a set of ruby red curtains. Parting them I saw a black door with the words VIP in gold lettering.

Opening the door it was dark inside, swiping my hand across the wall I found the light switch turning it on. I was greeted with the sight of Roxas tied to a bed gagged and half naked. It would have been pretty hot had I not been on a rescue mission. His shirt had been ripped open, his small chest rising and falling as his eyes widened.

"Mmmph!" He screamed struggling against the binds. I saw Sora in the distance his head raised up as he too struggled against the binds. Rushing over the first thing I did was pull the gag off. "Axel you're here!"

I only grunted a response as I quickly untied him, I could see the rope had dug into his skin like the last time he had been tied up. Once he was untied I quickly shed my shirt throwing it at him as I went after Sora. There was a loud crash as soon as I had Sora's arms untied. Wrapping his arms around my waist I felt Roxas press his face against my naked back. He whimpered as I picked Sora up in my arms and looped his arm through mine.

Thankfully the crashing sound was just Riku in an angry fit tearing things in the small club apart. Once he saw Sora he dashed over practically snatching Sora from my arms. "Ri..." Sora whispered nuzzling his neck.

Turning around I was going to pull Roxas in my arms but he wasn't beside me. When had he let go? "Looking for someone?" A voice asked. Turning on my heel I saw Seifer's arm around Roxas throat a gun pointed to his temple.

Roxas didn't make a move his eyes were wide as he stared straight past me to Sora. Opening his mouth he mouthed something to Sora, I didn't turn around to see what Sora's response was because I was afraid I'd end up either hurting Sora or Roxas. "What do you want with Roxas?" I couldn't stop the question from leaving my mouth.

"Well I don't want him alive," He laughed waving the gun around before pointing it back at Roxas' head. "You see he's been in my way since he hooked up with my father. My father wanted to come back but that fucking bitch wouldn't let him! Your whore screwed up everything! My father killed himself because of him!" The veins in Seifer's forehead looked as if they were popping out of his head.

"Or maybe your father killed himself to get away from the crazies!" Sora shouted, the gun left Roxas' head and pointed straight at Sora. Bad move Roxas ripped Seifer's hand off his throat before dropping down and knocking Seifer's legs out from under him. He clattered to the ground but with the gun still in his hand. Roxas rolled on top of Seifer and tried to wrestle the gun away. Sora was cheering Roxas on as I rushed over trying to figure out the safest way to jump into the fray.

Both men were wrestling for the gun their hands never leaving an opening for me to try and help. What if Roxas got shot? I was worried, I was very worried.

It was long before the inevitable happened, the gun went off. No one moved as time seemed to stand still for a moment. Roxas jumped up and rushed into my arms. He was safe, he was ok as long as Roxas was safe everything would be fine. Riku was busy trying to call the cops as I rushed over and kicked the gun away from Seifer's hands.

Somehow in the fray Seifer had been shot in the leg nothing too serious but it was sure as hell painful. We had to stay long enough to give the police a statement and they offered to send Roxas to the hospital who shook his head and hid behind me. After assuring them that he was fine we headed home. He was quiet I assumed he would be, lost in thought I didn't ask any questions.

We were lucky that the cops didn't question our relationship status. I don't think they were paying to much attention. Either that or they didn't care. For that I was grateful, we didn't need anything else going wrong.

It wasn't until later that night when we were curled up in the bed together and I was half asleep before he started talking. "His father is dead because of me." He whimpered before burying his face in my chest and sobbing.

It took me a moment to get the thought process started again as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him close. "No Kitten, no its not your fault. Shhh its ok." I whispered sitting up and rocking him. The wailing got louder causing Sasha to rush into the room and nuzzle her Masters neck. After a while of trying to shoo her off the bed she whined dropping down on the bed and whimpering as Roxas continued to cry. "You didn't do anything. Kitten you didn't do a thing wrong, listen to me! Roxas baby I need you to calm down for a minute ok?" Pulling him back he nodded sniffling trying hard to calm down.

He gave me a wary smile before tears started leaking down his face and he began wailing again. Pulling him back into my lap I just rubbed his back and held him. Once he calmed down we would talk. It took about three hours before Roxas had calmed down enough to talk. By that time we were extremely tired and Roxas fell asleep on me before he could even really start talking.

I stayed up half the night curled close to Roxas as he slept. Sora and Riku called sometime around two in the morning. "Hey how are you So?" I whispered. I wanted to go to the living room and talk but at the same time what if Roxas woke up?

"I'm good... But hows Roxas doing?" Sora asked.

Sighing I looked down at him the pale moonlight was shinning through the window illuminating his blond spikes. "He's here... he just keeps crying. Right now he's asleep I can wake him up if you want but I'd rather not." I sighed letting my eyes slide shut. Roxas was warm, really warm like I didn't even need the covers because he was warmer than I was warm.

I didn't hear the rest of what Sora said because after snuggling under the covers I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't a very restful sleep but it was still sleep. When I woke up the sun was shinning and I was met with two round crealun blue orbs. "Good morning Kitten." I whispered reaching out to run my fingers through soft honey blond hair.

Closing his eyes he smiled and snuggled closer. He was exactly like a kitten all he needed to do now was purr. "Did you sleep well?" I asked nuzzling his neck.

"I kept dreaming the same thing all night, Seifer's dad killed himself because of me. I didn't have to sleep with him and yet I did... I'm so fucking stupid!" He cried throwing the covers over his head and whimpering. After burrowing under the covers I hunted around until I found my blond Kitten.

"Your not stupid Roxas," After a long pause in which Roxas burst into tears and tried to wriggle away I pulled him back in my arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "Their marriage was doomed if they were willing to cheat. Tell me how that's your fault?" When he opened his mouth to speak I cut him off, "It doesn't count that you were willing to help them cheat either Rox."

He closed his mouth and buried his face closer to my chest. "Doesn't matter how many marriages have I ruined? How many people have comitted suicide because of me?" He wailed.

"How many? Hmm probably none. Roxas, Seifer's dad killed himself because he was probably ashamed of being gay. His wife wouldn't take him back not sure how Seifer felt about the whole deal nor do I care. He probably felt like he had nothing to be honest. Its not your fault you don't deserve whatever sick punishments he's come up with. Did he send you a suicide note saying you were the reason he killed himself? No, I wouldn't worry about it Kitten." I reasoned pressing my lips against his head.

Turning his head to look up at me tears streamed down his face. "Really? You really don't think it was my fault?" He asked blue orbs shinning with unshed tears.

"No Kitten I don't think it was. Come on lets go see Sora today. We'll skip school today what do you say?" I asked sitting up and bringing Roxas with me.

Rubbing his eyes he smiled and nodded. "But first we have to shower." Roxas whispered.

"But... but..." I started until Roxas lowered his brows. Marching over he grabbed my arm and tugged me into the bathroom where he shoved me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine.

"Oh so this is why were taking a shower..." I growled wrapping my arms around his waist drawing him as close as I could.

Lifting his arms I made quick work of his shirt attacking his nipples with my mouth. Arching his back he moaned fingers threading through my hair. "I love you." Roxas whispered as I pulled back to press my lips back against his. Thrusting my tongue in his mouth I explored every inch of his mouth.

Pulling back I leaned my head against his forehead and smiled. "I love you to Kitten. I love you so much." I loved the way he smiled at me after I told him that, it was as if he were seeing the sun for the first time. It wasn't long before we had shed our pants and the hot water was being turned on.

Stepping in the tub I helped Roxas in. I couldn't stop from kissing those plump lips reaching my hand down to grab his erection and slowly pump. Back arching he let out a small whimper his hands trying to grope the wall and hold himself up. Wrapping my arms around his waist I held him up, continuing my minstrations.

"A- A- Axel!" He cried head thrown back, "Oh yeah right there mmm!"

Once I was comfortable enough to unwind my arms making sure that he was properly leaning against the wall I trailed my other hand to his entrance. He squeaked as I slowly pushed one finger in. After I pushed the second finger in I began to scissor them stretching him open as much as I could before pushing the third in. He was trembling by the time I curled my fingers over his sweet spot.

The spray of the water was warm matting my hair to my face so I could barely see. As I went to swipe my hair away I saw Roxas sink down turning until he was facing me. His hair was matted to his face hanging down to the tips of his shoulders. His eyes were big blue and wide as he opened that pink mouth engulfing my cock whole.

Looking up through blond lashes he moaned letting his eyes slide shut as he started bobbing his head. Threading my fingers through his hair he groaned even louder his eyes opening. Gods he was so sexy that little pink tongue darting out to wrap around the head of my erection. Even over the spray of the shower I could hear those wonderful suckling sounds emitting from his mouth.

He hadn't been sucking me off for long when I felt the familiar coil in my stomach. "Kitten... baby if you keep doing that... ohhh yeah I'm gonna cum." I panted snapping my hips fucking that cute face.

The moaning only got louder from both of us as I continued snapping my hips. It was that hot mouth, those teeth gently scraping over my shaft, his tongue as it continued swiping over the head of my penis. Everything even those sweet little moans that he was emitting pushing, pushing, pushing me until I was over the edge and shooting my load in his mouth.

"Roxas! Kitten..." I cried slowing my hips down to a slower pace until I was pulling out of his mouth.

Swallowing he stood up smiling pressing his lips against mine our tongues going through the familiar dance. Yep there was a reaon why I loved this kid not only was he sexy as hell and sweet but he gave really good head to! Pushing him back up against the wall I spun him around and waited while he bent over resting his hands against the wall.

My erection really hadn't gone down that much and the spray of the water was hitting Kitten's ass at just the right angles. It was easy to slide my cock into that tight heat and watch him throw his head back and moan.

"Ri- ri- right there!" He panted his fingers trying to find purchase on the slippery wall. Pulling back I snapped my hips hitting his prostate on the first try. He moaned again as I found a rhythm missing his prostate a few times before hitting it dead on. "Axel!" He screamed his head still thrown back. Wrapping my arm around his waist I grabbed his cock and started pumping it in time to my thrusts. He didn't last much longer and neither did I. We both came with a cry of each others names.

Pulling out I sank down to the bottom of the tub bringing Roxas down with me. His eyes were closed and he was panting. Nuzzling his neck I kissed him biting down on the soft skin. The water was beyond freezing by the time we finally emerged.

I dried my lover off slowly enjoying the feeling of just being near him and knowing that he was ok and that Seifer hadn't hurt him. "I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt." I whispered pressing my forehead against his.

"Come to my funeral?" He shrugged taking my hands in his small ones.

"Seriously? Roxas that's not even funny!" I cried pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "I don't think you learned your lesson, come here my Kitten let me teach you what love is." Picking him up over my shoulder we emerged from the bathroom naked ready to go for another round.

"Hey guys! Where is everyone?" Sora's voice floated through the hallway and into the bedroom. Roxas' eyes grew twice the size as I set him down and we hurriedly grabbed some clothes and threw them on. I'd totally forgotten about us visitng Sora!

After we hastily threw on some clothes we headed out to meet Sora and Riku. Sora was sitting on the couch still bandaged but smiling. "Roxas you know what today is don't you?" Sora asked.

Turning to Roxas he looked at me for a moment before a giant grin broke across his face. "Mom and Dad!" He cried rushing over and jumping on the couch. Sora giggled and nodded as the door opened and Cloud rushed in.

"Am I late? Where's the computer? Guys come on get everything ready we have less than three minutes!" Walking in Leon crossed the room coming to stand beside me as Roxas and Cloud ran around the room. Once they finally located a laptop they rushed into the room and set it down on the coffee table.

Cloud took over from there and in three minutes flat the laptop was open and there was ringing from the small computer. After pushing a button there was a group hi from the occupants on the couch. Looking over Cloud waved Leon over, I was waiting on Roxas to give me some guidance but he never looked my way his face flaming red.

It wasn't long before I started walking behind the couch trying hard not to get to much in the way so I could see who they were talking to. I saw two people sitting side by side, a man and a woman. The woman had blond hair that looked like it was tied in a bun. The man had brown hair like Sora's and he was wearing glasses.

That was the most I could see from where I was standing. It wasn't until the tiny female voice from the speaker called out did I realize that I could be seen. Roxas obviously didn't want me to have been seen his eyes got wide and his mouth opened up as if in horror.

My stomach dropped to the ground as Roxas jumped off the couch and rushed over wrapping his arms around my waist. "Roxas whose this?" The female asked cocking her head to the side.

Everyone but Sora got up from the couch as Roxas tugged me over sitting me down wrapping his arms around me. "Mom... Dad..." He started before taking a deep breath. He looked from me to the laptop and back to me before finally looking at the laptop again. "This is my boyfriend... Axel."

"Very nice to meet you Axel. I'm Connor the boys father and this is my wife Isabella." His father said.

"Roxas is he treating you good?" His mother asked her eyes twinkling a small smile gracing her face. "And why haven't we heard of this new boyfriend?" His mother asked raising her eyebrows.

Roxas face by this point was as red as my hair. "Because he's... um... well you see he's kinda... he's twenty six!" He shouted giggling nervously.

"I'm his English teacher... we met at a bar and we've been together ever since." I blurted out. I could hear Sora giggling beside me as my face began to turn red under his parents scrunity.

"Roxas honey were not mad. As long as your happy we're happy sweetheart. Roxas do you love him?" His mother asked her voice was warm and gentle. Her eyes were the same color as Roxas' but his fathers eyes were a bright green.

"So your not mad?" Roxas asked breathing a sigh of relief. Squealing in delight he got down on the floor and grabbed the laptop squeezing it to his chest! "Thank you Mom and Dad thank you guys so much!" They didn't talk much after that before signing off. For the next hour I had to try and calm Roxas down as he jumped around the house.

We would still have to be extremely careful about our relationship. Even with Seifer out of the way that still didn't mean that there weren't people out for us. But that was ok because hell we only had two years to go before he was eighteen. Then no one could stop us from being in love.

** Epilouge**

** Four Years Later**

Tired, I was unbealivably tired. Roxas parents had come home from their business trip and after some finicial help we were able to get an apartment of our own. Opening the front door I was greeted by Sasha, she was getting older the poor thing losing her eyesight but she was still as energetic as ever.

After the greeting and petting and trying to basically just knock me down on the ground was over I made it into the small living room. There was Roxas lounging on the couch a giant set of headphones perched on his head a pen in his hand with a stack of papers on his lap. He was beautiful having graduated high school and going to the local college to be a vetanrian.

He raised Sasha pretty much from birth. He had picked her up one night and ever since then those two had been inseperable. I knew he would make a great vet, I was super proud of him. Walking further into the room I hurried into the kitchen trying hard not to be noticed. For the next fourty five minutes I stayed in the kitchen making Roxas' favorite dinner. He had been working so hard lately and exams were coming up so I wanted to help him destress as much as possible.

We tried to have as few late nights as possible, but sometimes we couldn't stop until four in the morning and then we only got an hour or two of sleep before we were at it again. His grades were stellar and I helped him as much as I could, if he finished this year on top again he was gaureented a spot in the vet program they had at the school. I was quietly making dinner in the kitchen for a little over forty five minutes before tip toeing over to the back of the couch.

Roxas by now had his eyes closed pen and paper still in hand and his earphones still on. Running my fingers through soft blond spikes his eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw it was me. "Axel..." His voice was groggy from sleep. "When did you get here?" He asked trying to stand up.

"Been here for a while now Kitten." I stated still using that old nickname from when we first met. Grinning he wrapped his arms around my waist burying his face in my chest, inhaling deeply.

"I love you." He whispered standing on his tip toes to try and press his lips against mine.

"I love you to Kitten." I responded back nuzzling his neck. "Come with me dinners ready." Leading him into the kitchen he gasped and smiled as I led him over to the chair pulling it out for him. Sitting down I helped him scoot his chair before taking my place.

"This is all of my favorite foods... what's the occassion?" He asked looking around at the steak and potatoes, the salad and veggies I had set out. I had poured us some of the finest wine that I could afford anyway.

"Really no occassion just wanted you to know that I love you. That I'm proud of you and I know exams are coming up and your stressed but I want to try and keep you from as stressed as I can... so I thought this would help." I said eyeing him carefully as if he wouldn't like the idea.

"Your so amazing! I'm so lucky to have you Ax, I don't ever do anything like this for you. I'm sorry." He whimpered scooting his chair back and rushing over to pull my head to his chest.

"Just you being here is enough love. Come on now lets eat." I chuckled kissing his temple.

I didn't need anything fancy like that from Roxas. Just knowing that our relationship had survive was enoug for me. To know that we were still in love and we weren't ever planning on leaving that was enough for me. Roxas himself was enough I could be homeless and just have Roxas and I'd be ok.

Everything would be ok as long as Roxas was in my life.

**A/N: Sorry this last chapter is probably shit. I've been slowly but surely working on it trying to get it done. Anyway I will be starting the sequel to Vampire's Blood. I will post it shortly after or tomorrow I need to go over and review it one more time before posting. So read and review let me know what you think and the sequel which will be titled Kiss of Death will be up shortly. So if you haven't read Vampire's Blood I encourage you to go read it. That's all for now. Oh and a special thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and follows you guys are much appreciated for that! **

**xoxo Royal**


End file.
